Le pire de mes paradoxes
by imposteur.e
Summary: Le premier chapitre est un O.S. écrit pour le concours le twilight contest : dérapage incontrôlé. Quelle que soit la situation rien de tel que d'être secourue par un bel inconnu ou pas... L'attraction est immédiate et réciproque… Et c'est LE dérapage incontrôlé. Après ça, Bella retrouve ses esprits mais ses émotions ne sont pas d'accord avec sa raison. Qui gagnera la bataille ?
1. Chapitre 1

Salut les filles!

Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du concours du twilight contest.

J'y ai participé parce que le thème m'a bien inspiré et je me suis régalée à écrire cet OS et à le partager!

En ce qui concerne le concours, il y a un sujet imposé et des contraintes (nombre de mots de l'OS, mots imposés...)  
Je vous la fait courte mais je vous invite à aller sur leur page pour plus de détails.

D'abord merci à Lisa et Déborah les organisatrices.  
Je trouve géniale cette idée d'organiser des concours, pour les lectrices comme pour les auteurs.

Merci à celles qui ont lu et commenté ma fiction!  
J'ai beaucoup aimé chaque commentaire. Je trouve qu'il y a un très bon esprit sur cette page!  
Et merci à celles qui ont voté pour moi, je suis vraiment flattée!

Faut-il une suite à cet OS ?  
Plus j'écrivais et plus j'avais d'idées mais bon, au bout d'un moment fallait bien que j'arrête. C'est un concours d'OS après tout.  
Donc on verra...

Bonne lecture!

¤o¤o¤o¤

7h18

Je suis en retard !

J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30, pas le temps pour le petit-déjeuner, pas le temps pour la coiffure... La douche ? Si quand même.

Je saute du lit et m'engouffre en titubant dans la salle de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis devant mon armoire en sous vêtement, totalement incapable de choisir une tenue.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac...

Je note mentalement : arrêter de procrastiner et préparer mes habits la veille.  
Si seulement...  
Je suis une rêveuse totalement insouciante. « On verra demain » est presque une devise.  
Je galère, je rame, mais je ne change pas.

Je viens de Forks, minuscule bourgade de l'état de Washington. Là-bas, la vie est paisible, ennuyeuse. On a largement le temps de regarder les minutes passer.

Mes quelques mois passés à New York ne m'ont pas encore permis de prendre le rythme. On ne se refait pas. Mon kif c'est de flâner au ralenti dans les rues grouillantes, observer l'urgence de la ville.

Ceci dit, les contraintes professionnelles m'obligent souvent à accélérer mon pas traînant.

Je travaille pour Esmée Cullen. Une femme magnifique, intelligente, bienveillante.  
Elle manage une entreprise d'art ou de création, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le qualificatif officiel mais peu importe. Dans le même immeuble, se trouvent une galerie d'art, des bureaux de paysagistes, d'autres de décorateurs d'intérieurs, quelques-uns d'architectes, tous chapeautés d'une main de maître par Madame Cullen.

Ces services s'adressent en général à des entreprises qui souhaitent travailler dans un cadre agréable et plus rarement à des particuliers.

Pour ma part, je navigue entre les secteurs. Diplômée d'une école d'art, je suis chargée, en accord avec les professionnels et les clients, de dégoter des œuvres pour les incorporer dans le décor intérieur ou extérieur. Je parle bien d'œuvres d'arts, pas de petites fontaines ou de bougeoirs en toc.  
Ici, que du haut standing, que du luxe.

Je reçois et je visite donc des chefs d'entreprise ou leurs assistants, des artistes, des employés de ma boite. Je ne m'en sors pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui aime la solitude et que rien de plus ne comble que de lire seule sous sa couette. Et Esmée est adorable et très conciliante.

Il faut dire que sa nièce, mon amie Alice, m'a chaudement recommandée.  
Elle est installée sur New York depuis quelques années puisqu'elle y a fait ses études. Sept mois auparavant, elle m'a contacté en m'assurant qu'Esmée cherchait quelqu'un comme moi.  
Seattle est la plus grande ville dans laquelle je n'ai jamais vécu alors New York me paraissait démesuré. En plus, je me sentais trop timide pour avoir le genre de relation que ce job impose.

Mais Alice est forte, très forte, et très persuasive.

Avant de me décider, j'ai obtenu un premier contact par vidéoconférence avec Esmée. Elle m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise. Je crois que je l'ai aimé au premier regard. Je me suis finalement décidée à faire le voyage pour la rencontrer, au moins une fois, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je ne suis jamais repartie.

Les trois mois d'essais sont terminés, je suis officiellement une employée de E.C. Company et je m'y sens très bien. Je me découvre des capacités insoupçonnées, toujours poussée et encouragée par Esmée.

Au travail, je ne suis plus Bella, je suis Isabella : propre sur elle, souriante, avenante, apprêtée, maîtrisant un vocabulaire impeccable.  
Chez moi ou avec mes amis, je suis Bella : jamais coiffée, très peu maquillée, souvent en jean et baskets et un langage gentiment fleuri.

Il fait une chaleur écrasante. Pendant un instant je me dis que je vais juste sortir en sous-vêtements quand je tombe sur la robe idéale pour la journée.

Elle est noire, fluide, elle tombe à mi mollet et est très ample. Soutenue par deux fines bretelles, et fermée par de petits boutons sur toute sa longueur, elle n'est ni trop stricte, ni trop décontractée, ni trop sexy, juste parfaite. En plus elle s'enfile en deux secondes.

J'attrape mes derniers indispensables, ma sacoche avec mon ordinateur et ma précieuse présentation.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Dans quelques minutes, je reçois M. Cullen. Oui comme Esmée, mais non, pas son mari, son fils.

Pourquoi moi ? C'est la question silencieuse que je lui ai posée quand elle m'a appris que je devais m'occuper de ses achats. Apparemment mon regard horrifié n'a pas été assez éloquent puisqu'elle n'a pas daigné m'en expliquer les raisons. Peut-être aussi simplement parce que c'est ma mission dans cette boite…

Je suis donc stressée depuis une vingtaine de jours, dans l'attente de cette réunion. Je veux l'éblouir, me prouver que je ne suis pas là parce que je suis l'amie d'Alice mais parce que je déchire !

Et je suis en retard bordel !

Je chausse les escarpins d'Isabella, je remplis mon mug thermos de café (ma cafetière est programmable, donc jamais en retard elle) et je descends les cinq étages à pied.

Je suis dans la rue, en nage, et je dois encore trouver un taxi.  
Dans les films, les taxis semblent s'arrêter dès que le personnage principal lève le bras, sauf si celui-ci passe une journée de merde.  
Soit l'ensemble de mes journées sur New York sont pourries, soit je ne suis pas le personnage principal d'un film. Dans tous les cas, je marche dix bonnes minutes avant d'en trouver un.  
La banquette est vraiment limite et mes pieds sont déjà douloureux mais je suis en route et je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite.

Je bois mon café d'une traite, ma jambe sautille, je regarde défiler les rues et pour une fois, elles ne passent pas assez vite.

A 8h28, le taxi me dépose. Je n'ai pas encore fini de payer qu'un homme ouvre la porte brutalement. Ce genre de personne a le don de m'horripiler. Je lui fais mon regard le plus noir. S'il ose me toucher pour me sortir je le mords.

A peine suis-je descendue qu'il me bouscule, faisant tomber ma sacoche au passage, et qu'il claque la porte.

C'est à cet instant que tout a basculé. Jusque-là, je pouvais me rattraper, je pouvais encore arriver à l'heure, je pouvais encore faire une présentation béton, je pouvais encore garder ma dignité et envisager un futur serein.

Le taxi démarre et je sens ma robe tirer sur mes épaules.

Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Je fais un pas en avant mais j'entends les boutons sauter. Le son est distinct, un par un ils s'envolent.  
La relativité est un concept si simple à comprendre en cette demi-seconde interminable.

Je ne crie pas, je reste sans voix. L'expression prend tout son sens, les sons s'étouffent dans ma gorge tellement la surprise est énorme.

Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements et escarpins sur le trottoir d'un quartier d'affaires de New York !

Je récupère ma mallette pour cacher mes fesses, je plisse les yeux. A demi agenouillée (pourquoi à demi je ne saurais dire) je maudis cette robe et cet homme trop pressé.  
La seconde d'après, je prie. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas bien comment m'y prendre alors je répète des « s'il vous plait » entre mes dents.

J'ouvre un œil et je m'aperçois que ma situation est encore inaperçue. Réfléchir, je dois réfléchir mais merde, je n'y arrive pas, je panique complètement. En plus j'ai mis un string ! Mais pourquoi mettre un string avec une robe alors qu'on n'a pas d'amoureux à qui faire plaisir ?

C'est au moment où je désespère de garder ma décence une seconde de plus, que je sens un tissu me couvrir et deux mains fermes accrocher mes épaules.

Alors il (ces mains et cette veste ne peuvent pas appartenir à une femme) lève le bras et un taxi s'arrête immédiatement. C'est lui ! C'est le héros du film, le film de ma journée.  
Sans hésitation, j'entre dans le véhicule, suivie de près par un inconnu qui semble bienveillant.

Je reste pétrifiée. Je m'accroche aux revers de la veste comme si elle pouvait s'envoler (ce genre de chose ne peut pas arriver deux fois de suite n'est-ce pas ?). Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers mon sauveur, trop honteuse et encore un peu trop dénudée pour être rassurée.

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas votre jour de chance.

La fascination qu'exerce cette voix sur moi est terrifiante. La tentation est trop forte, j'oublie ma confusion et je pose un regard sur l'homme au ténor si séduisant.

Surprise ! Un mannequin, il s'agit d'un mannequin ! Je n'ai jamais vu un être si beau, si charismatique.

Nous restons dans les yeux l'un de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que son expression change.

\- Excusez-moi, un coup de fil à passer.

Bien sûr, il doit avoir une petite-amie quelque part sur Terre et évidemment il est si attentionné qu'il l'appelle pour lui expliquer où il se trouve et pourquoi. Le genre de petit-ami que je n'aurais jamais, moi...

\- Oui.

Son ton s'est fait autoritaire et me laisse pantoise mais je sais me tenir, je fais l'air de rien.

\- Reportez mes rendez-vous de ce matin.

C'est alors que j'atterris. Esmée ! Elle m'attend ! Avec son fils ! Bordel !

Je cherche mon téléphone en prenant soin de dissimuler le plus de peau possible, pas franchement évident.

\- Bonjour... oui... c'est Bella.

 _\- Bella ! Nous t'attendons !_

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Croyez bien que si les événements n'étaient pas si rocambolesques je serai arrivée depuis longtemps.

Oui je mens un peu sur l'heure d'arrivée mais bon, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et ma matinée est plutôt dramatique, j'ai le droit d'arranger les choses à ma sauce.

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Mince, je suis gênée. Comment faire à votre patronne aussi sympa soit-elle ce genre de révélation ? Soyons simple.

\- Ma robe s'est déchirée en pleine rue.

 _\- Déchirée ?_

\- Je dirais même... envolée...

L'homme à côté de moi a terminé sa conversation et semble s'amuser de mon embarras.

 _\- Oh ma pauvre enfant ! Mais comment ?... Attends..._

Elle me met en attente. Je reste passablement inquiète.

 _\- On vient de m'informer que mon fils a reporté le rendez-vous. Tu as de la chance jeune fille._

J'adore son ton ! Elle fait genre « je te gronde » mais personne n'y croit, elle est trop douce.  
Je soupire, largement soulagée.

\- Excusez-moi encore, vraiment je suis confuse.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est bien qui finit bien. Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé !_

Je ris jaune.

 _\- Reviens quand que tu le peux, mais dans tous les cas, sois là pour quatorze heures._

\- Merci Esmée, je serai là.

 _\- Et habillée !_

Je souris nerveusement. Sa blague n'est pas du meilleur goût.  
Je raccroche avec un sentiment d'inconfort cuisant, comme si mes péripéties allaient me suivre un moment au sein de la boite.

\- Esmée ? Demande l'homme.

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me parle.

\- Oui Esmée Cullen, mon employeur. Vous la connaissez ?

Il me regarde d'un air mi inquisiteur, mi amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Je suis subjuguée.

\- Esmée, comme... l'île ? L'île d'Esmée ?

Mon visage parle pour moi. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

\- Pardon, j'ai cru que vous parliez d'une île où je suis allé en vacances l'été dernier.

\- Heu... non... pas du tout.

\- C'est un endroit magnifique.

Il est bien gentil avec ses obscurs souvenirs de vacances mais maintenant que je m'en suis sortie avec mon boss, je dois penser à m'habiller.

\- Merci pour votre geste. Vous sauvez ma journée et peut-être ma vie.

\- Je vous en prie. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Oui, je suis Bella, Bella Swan.

\- Je suis Edward.

Juste Edward ? Il voit à mon expression que j'attends son nom de famille.

\- Masen, Edward Masen.

\- Merci beaucoup Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier n'hésite pas, ce sera avec plaisir.

Il ne répond pas et fixe la rue. Son silence me laisse perplexe mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder.

\- Tu peux me déposer devant une boutique de vêtements, je vais m'en sortir.

\- Tu ne veux pas passer chez toi ?

\- Non j'habite trop loin et je veux être au bureau le plus tôt possible.

\- Alors on peut aller chez moi.

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Est-ce une vraie proposition ? Mon sauveur aurait-il des relents de pauvre type ?

\- C'est de l'humour, un peu foireux je te l'accorde mais détends-toi, je plaisante.

La déception est poignante. Quel humour de merde dans un si beau corps !

\- J'ai bien une petite idée…

Encore une blague ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- C'est à dire ?

Oui je me répète mais je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

\- C'est à dire que je choisis le magasin et je choisis la robe.

\- Tu plaisantes encore ?

Je suis suspicieuse, je sens le coup foireux.

\- J'ai deux heures de libre, allons-y.

Il donne une adresse au chauffeur et je reste coite.

\- Non ! Je... Non !

Mon argumentaire est mince, peut-être un peu trop.

\- Bella, tu m'as demandé de quelle façon tu pouvais me remercier et bien de cette façon. Rappelle-toi, j'ai sauvé ta journée et peut-être ta vie, tu me dois bien ça. On va dans ce magasin, je choisis une ou deux robes sympas et tu repars travailler.

Sa voix est sans appel, il ne propose pas, il impose avec un sourire à tomber mais un regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Il vient de passer de sexy Edward à sexy putain d'Edward.

\- Une ou deux robes ? Pourquoi deux ? Une seule suffira bien assez.

Il me regarde avec les yeux brillants, la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève et révèle une fossette tout à fait irrésistible.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et tourne la tête vers la vitre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis nue dans sa veste. S'il décide de la reprendre et de me jeter dehors, je retourne à la case départ.

Alors je me mords la langue et prends mon mal en patience. Quelques minutes, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes tout au plus. Mais bon sang quel mufle !

Le taxi s'arrête devant un magasin somptueux.

Je mets les bras dans les manches de la veste et je me sens ridicule. Ce sentiment augmente considérablement lorsqu'il vient près de moi et d'un cran encore quand nous pénétrons dans la boutique. Elle est immense, immaculée et la moindre pièce coûte mon salaire.

\- Est-ce qu'ils font des soldes ?

J'ai du mal à comprendre la signification du petit sourire qu'il me sert. Je penche pour de l'arrogance.

J'insiste quand même.

\- Edward, je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussettes dans ce lieu !

Bien sûr je chuchote. Il est tôt et l'endroit est vide mais je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, pas à moitié nue, en escarpins et veste d'homme.

Il baisse son visage à hauteur de mon oreille. Ses lèvres sont très proches quand il murmure.

\- Si je choisis la robe, je te l'offre bien sûr.

De l'arrogance, il s'agit bien de ça. Je déteste la façon dont il me coince. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je suis à sa merci, l'idée est très inconfortable.

Nous n'avons fait qu'un pas dans l'allée centrale qu'une magnifique rousse s'approche avec un beau sourire.

\- Monsieur...

\- Victoria ! La coupe-t-il en criant presque.

Il est tout de même bizarre ce type.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une robe...

\- Ou d'un pantalon, le coupe-je à mon tour.

Il darde sur moi un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je disais donc une robe (il insiste sur ce mot) pour cette jeune femme. Est-il possible d'utiliser la cabine privative ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Parfait allons-y. Oh et … Veux-tu un café ?

Est-ce à moi qu'il parle ? Oui si j'en crois la direction de ses yeux.

Je hausse la tête, ébranlée par la scène qui se joue. Outre le fait que je sois peu habillée, je suis aussi peu à l'aise ici qu'Edward est dans son élément. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film.

\- Et deux cafés. Merci.

La dite Victoria me scrute de bas en haut avant de nous précéder pour nous mener à notre « cabine privative ». Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie et à quoi joue Edward. N'importe quelle robe en 38 fera l'affaire, inutile de privatiser quoi que ce soit pour ça.

Derrière une porte au fond de la boutique je découvre une pièce confortable avec une banquette matelassée en cuir et une table basse laquée. Dans un renfoncement, se trouvent deux grandes portes qui, j'imagine, cachent des cabines simples. Le tout est blanc, simple et sophistiqué.

Je peux déposer ma mallette et m'asseoir pour boire un café déjà prêt. Victoria est très pro visiblement.

\- Quel style de robe vous plairait ?

Elle s'adresse à Edward et je fulmine intérieurement. Je n'ai rien d'une poupée et je ne compte pas passer ma matinée ici.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il s'agit d'un vêtement que je vais porter. Je devrais avoir mon mot à dire sur le choix ne pensez-vous pas ?

Mon ton est poli mais sans aucune hésitation. Je m'adresse à Victoria autant qu'à Edward.  
Celui-ci se retourne doucement et tout sourire, les yeux pétillants, il répond.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est convenu.

Je suis sciée, totalement déstabilisée par son aplomb et le décalage entre son air presque angevin et ses mots tranchants.

Il lui donne des indications que je n'entends pas. Il est de dos et ne se retourne pas une fois sur moi. Je reluque discrètement ses fesses parfaitement mises en valeur par son pantalon griffé avant de me rappeler qu'il est un manipulateur sans foi ni loi.

La rouquine est trop enjôleuse pour une simple vendeuse, en même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de draguer Edward, à condition d'aimer les jeunes riches orgueilleux.

Elle quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seule avec monsieur Masen. Un homme dont je ne connais rien et dont je ne compte plus entendre parler après aujourd'hui.

Il s'assoit près de moi sur le sofa, se tourne dans ma direction et sourit. Ses pupilles brillent d'un vert limpide, ses lèvres sont craquantes et ses cheveux sont faits pour être emmêlés encore et encore. Sa présence et son regard font pétiller mes tripes. Heureusement qu'il ne parle pas, je pourrais mouiller dans la seconde. Je dois garder en tête qu'il est arrogant, présomptueux dans son attitude et avec un humour de merde qui plus est.

Je me lève. Cet homme est aussi beau qu'agaçant, il me tarde d'en finir avec la robe et avec lui.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveuse, détends-toi. Un homme t'offre des vêtements, n'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes femmes ?

Misogyne avec ça !

\- Tu as une idée bien abjecte des femmes.

\- Pas du tout, je les aime trop pour ça.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est rabaisser les femmes que de penser les combler en leur achetant des habits ?

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de les combler. Je connais des moyens bien différents pour ça.

Je vais pour répondre mais je tombe dans son regard intense. Il est un appel au sexe ambulant. Je ne dois pas perdre la face, je me reprends.

\- Alors il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression...

Il est très fort. Maintenant il joue la flatterie. Je ne suis pas dupe, hors de question que je me laisse avoir.

A ce moment-là, la vendeuse revient avec une tringle roulante chargée, bien trop chargée selon moi.

Je me tourne vers Edward.

\- C'est un peu exagéré.

\- As-tu la prétention de croire qu'elles iront toutes ? Sourit-il insolemment.

Je prends un cintre au hasard et je m'engouffre dans la cabine avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Après tout je suis toujours vêtue d'une veste qui ne m'appartient pas et je suis dans un magasin dans lequel je ne pourrais rien m'offrir qui puisse couvrir suffisamment mon corps.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, je jette un œil à la robe. Elle est blanche et paraît plus courte encore que la veste. Je dois rêver ou faire un cauchemar.

Je la passe. Elle est plus longue que je ne le pensais. Elle doit arriver à peu près au milieu de mes cuisses. Le décolleté est si échancré que je ne vois pas comment la porter avec un soutien-gorge et sans celui-ci, la vue serait indécemment plongeante.

Je n'ose pas sortir de la cabine. J'entrouvre la porte et appelle cette chère Victoria.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle arrive en deux secondes.

\- Un problème ?

Je lui montre la robe sur moi.

\- Oui en effet. Elle est à l'envers, le décolleté est dans le dos.

Je suis rouge de honte ! Je la remercie et m'enferme pour me cacher. Faut-il avoir fait bac plus dix pour porter une robe de cette boutique ?

Je m'habille correctement cette fois-ci.

Elle me plaît. L'échancrure du dos est souple et s'arrête très bas sur les reins. Elle est longue jusqu'au-dessus du genou et galbe parfaitement mes formes menues. Mais ce n'est pas mon style et elle est bien trop habillée pour le travail.

Que suis-je sensée faire ? Dois-je déambuler dans la cabine privative comme « Pretty Woman » ou juste l'appeler pour la lui montrer ? Je choisis la deuxième option.

\- Edward ?

J'entends la voix et le rire de crécelle de Victoria. Elle doit être aux anges… aux anges avec un démon.

Il arrive et me scrute de bas en haut. Lorsque ses pupilles croisent les miennes, une lueur que je ne saurais définir affole mon estomac.

\- Viens par ici.

En trois mots et une main offerte, il m'entraîne au milieu de la grande pièce.

\- Elle est très jolie, dit-il hésitant. Mais pas parfaite. Essaies-en une autre.

C'est là que je comprends que je vais passer un long moment avec Edward, à faire la Barbie pour son seul plaisir. Et je devine que son plaisir est de me faire exploser.

Je continue donc ainsi de passer les tenues. Toutes sont exactement à ma taille, rien à voir avec des vêtements de prêt-à-porter. Les tissus sont très agréables, les coupes impeccables mais aucune ne trouve grâce aux yeux de monsieur Masen.

Plus les minutes passent plus j'enrage.

Petit à petit, il se permet des attouchements, toujours très légers et courtois. Il ajuste une bretelle, repousse mes cheveux de mon épaule, prend ma main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même. Chacun d'entre eux provoque un frisson que je ne parviens pas à maitriser.

Dans le même temps, il se permet des réflexions déplacées : « celle-ci ne met pas en valeur tes jambes », « celle-ci est trop serrée on dirait une allumette », « celle-ci te fait ressembler à un chou-fleur ».

J'avoue que la tension est maximale. D'une part ses réflexions m'exaspèrent, d'autre part, ses mains et son regard me font fondre. Chaque fois qu'il s'approche, bien malgré moi, il allume une étincelle au creux de mon ventre, plus encore s'il me touche, même s'il s'agit d'un effleurement.

Au bout de trente minutes Victoria nous a quittés, sûrement occupée avec d'autres clients. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, je ne supporte plus ni Edward, ni cette situation grotesque. Il faut croire que je suis prête à retourner nue dans la rue parce que je vide mon sac.

\- Le jaune n'est pas ta couleur, affirme-t-il avec un œil expert planté sur mes seins.

\- Mais je m'en fous ! Crie-je. J'en peux plus, choisis une robe n'importe laquelle et qu'on en finisse ! Ça fait presque une heure maintenant, je suis rincée et j'ai une journée de travail bien remplie qui m'attend !

Non, je n'ai oublié ni le fils Cullen ni ma présentation.

\- Tu peux aussi le dire gentiment.

Je grogne en lui envoyant un regard électrique.

\- Je m'en charge.

Il fait volte-face et pénètre dans le magasin.

Furieuse, j'entre dans la cabine. Je me déshabille et jette la robe jaune au sol. Je m'assois sur le petit banc et met la tête dans mes mains. Ce type aura ma peau. Comment peut-on être si excitée et si démente face à un homme ? Je connais la réponse je ne veux simplement pas me l'avouer. Je dois avoir les idées claires et retourner bosser le plus vite possible.

La porte s'ouvre sur...Edward !  
Je me lève d'un bond.  
Je suis en sous-vêtements et je m'attendais à voir Victoria la folle séductrice. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'il puisse s'occuper des basses besognes.  
Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Edward me voit en petite tenue et je peux affirmer que ce qu'il voit lui plaît. Ses pupilles se sont assombries, sa bouche est entrouverte.  
Quelques secondes passent pendant lesquelles nous restons pétrifiés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Bouge !

\- Impossible, souffle-t-il.

Dans le même temps, sa bouche fond sur la mienne. D'abord surprise et désemparée, je le repousse. Ses yeux sont foncés par le désir, il respire profondément, ses mains sont suspendues prêtes à se jeter sur moi une nouvelle fois.  
La sensualité qu'il dégage est irrésistible. Je craque et c'est moi qui l'étreins. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si délicieuse que je ne peux pas résister. Je m'abandonne à son baiser avec autant de fougue que lui. Trop énervée et chamboulée, j'ai besoin de lâcher prise. J'empoigne ses cheveux pour le serrer plus contre moi. Ils sont doux, épais, exactement faits pour mes doigts. Un gémissement rauque lui échappe.

Ses mains passent de ma taille à mes cotes et l'une d'elle saisit mon sein. Elles sont puissantes et tendres, sa bouche toujours plus exigeante.

Je défais les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il me plaque contre le mur. Son bassin frotte le mien et le désir monte en moi comme jamais. Mon soutien-gorge disparaît et sa bouche vient jouer avec mes tétons.  
Trop bruyante à son goût, il remonte vers mon visage et murmure tout contre ma bouche.

\- Chut, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous interrompe.

L'interdit ajoute une note d'excitation.

J'essaie de l'embrasser mais il recule son visage. Il fait son sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillent de malice et je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Alors je rentre dans son jeu.

\- Edward, je susurre.

Ma main descend sur son entrejambe.

\- S'il te plait, badinai-je.

Je caresse langoureusement son sexe sous son pantalon. Sa main passe entre mes jambes. Il grogne et ce son déclenche une série de frissons dans mes tripes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'aime l'intonation de sa voix, si masculine et pleine de désir.

\- Edward... soupire-je.

Mon visage s'approche de son oreille. Je suçote son lobe en prenant tout mon temps.

\- Baise-moi, murmure-je.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour le rendre fou. Il empoigne mes fesses et me soulève du sol. Il ne joue plus, il me veut ici et maintenant.

Mes plaintes se perdent dans sa bouche, ma main tente de défaire sa ceinture. Il m'aide et son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles. Le miroir dans son dos me laisse voir son beau cul moulé dans son boxer. Il le baisse d'une main tandis que l'autre me maintient toujours dans ses bras.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'enlever mon string, il l'écarte simplement.  
Nous sommes dans l'urgence, la nécessité vive d'être connectés.  
Ses mains ouvrent au maximum mes cuisses et son sexe entre en moi.

\- Putain !

\- J'adore quand tu jures.

Et moi je vis une foule de choses que j'adore. Ses baisers accompagnent ses poussées douces. Il se dégage de notre étreinte une volupté insensée. Mes pieds se crochètent dans son dos pour avoir un appui et pouvoir le suivre.

Il me soulève et me colle contre le miroir. Je suis saisie par le contraste entre le froid de la paroi et la chaleur de son corps. Ses assauts deviennent plus durs, plus insatiables. Son ventre frotte contre mon clitoris et je sens l'apothéose proche.

\- Edward, couine-je. Je vais venir… plus fort…

Alors il m'embrasse fougueusement et accélère encore.

Notre jouissance est volcanique et simultanée. Il mord mon épaule pour étouffer son râle et cette sensation exacerbe encore mon extase.

A bout de souffle, il s'assoit sur le banc, moi sur lui, ou devrai-je dire lui en moi.

Nos corps en sueur collent l'un à l'autre. Mon visage est dans ses cheveux, sa tête sur ma poitrine, nous reprenons nos souffles.  
Nous sommes dans une cabine d'essayage, dans un magasin très chic et nous venons de baiser comme des ados. Et quelle baise ! Une des meilleures de ma vie.

Il relève son visage et m'embrasse doucement. Ce baiser est particulier, plus apaisé. Mon cœur palpite. Edward me fait un effet différent des autres hommes que j'ai pu connaître. Je viens de le rencontrer mais ce constat est flagrant.

Pourtant, je romps notre baiser et je me lève.  
Il m'observe. Je me rhabille en évitant son regard.  
Je passe la robe qu'il a choisi lui-même.

Elle est somptueuse, exactement ce que j'aime. Elle est bleu nuit, très simple, juste cintrée avec un décolleté avantageux sans être provocant et soutenue par deux bretelles très fines.

Je suis soulagée, c'est elle, il ne peut pas y en avoir d'autre.

Je lance un sourire satisfait à cet amant magnifique.

\- Elle est parfaite, tu es sublime.

Je baisse les yeux, intimidée par son compliment.

Cette scène, tous les événements de la matinée sont bien trop perturbants pour mon propre bien. Je ne pense plus qu'à m'éloigner de lui.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonne-je.

Edward se redresse vivement et serre doucement mes bras.

\- Tout va bien Bella. Tu as besoin d'une douche, sourit-il.

Le retour de l'Edward arrogant ne me plait pas. Il est donc sans espoir.

\- Tu pues le sexe, rit-il.

Je me trompe, aucune arrogance dans son ton. Il est drôle et enjoué.

\- Je te propose de t'offrir une douche. J'habite à deux pas. Ensuite nous retournerons au travail.

Ce disant il caresse mes cheveux et son regard est si intense, que je ne peux pas lui refuser.

Lorsque nous sortons de la cabine, Victoria vient à notre rencontre. Elle darde un œil mauvais sur la main d'Edward posée au creux de mes reins. J'ai envie de sourire mais je ne suis pas une sale gosse.

\- Veux-tu m'attendre dans l'entrée ? J'en ai pour une seconde.

Non je ne veux pas. Je me demande pourquoi il doit lui parler sans moi. Pourtant j'obéis.

Devant le magasin, la chaleur est encore plus étouffante qu'en début de matinée. Le malaise revient. Edward réveille tant de confusion en moi qu'il me semble que pour la faire cesser la seule solution est la fuite, retourner au travail et ne plus le revoir.

\- Bella ?

Il est à quelques mètres devant moi. Il tient la porte ouverte d'un taxi. Il m'attend, détendu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Parfait. Peut-être trop pour être vrai.  
Mais peut-être est-il un leurre. Peut-on réellement passer du goujat au gentleman en quelques minutes ? J'en doute.

Dans le taxi le silence est pesant. Je ne le connais pas, pourtant, il m'a sauvé d'une situation délicate, il a brisé mon abstinence que j'allais commencer à compter en année, il chamboule mon quotidien. Il est dangereux. Un homme aussi beau et riche ne doit pas laisser indifférentes les femmes les plus désirables. Je ne suis qu'un amusement facile pour lui. Son changement d'humeur renforce cette idée. Il veut profiter encore un peu de moi puis je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui.

Edward prend ma main, il la masse sensuellement.  
Mes tripes pétillent malgré moi.  
Si je ne suis qu'un amusement, alors autant me prêter au jeu, je n'ai rien à perdre.

La résidence d'Edward est, sans surprise, luxueuse au possible. Blanche comme le magasin mais de marbre. Dans l'entrée, un concierge le salue poliment.  
Je baisse la tête. Il doit voir un paquet de filles défiler au bras de monsieur Masen. Je me sens honteuse d'être l'une d'elle.

L'appartement est immense. Les murs sont dans les tons taupes et gris clair. De fin rideaux clairs sur d'immenses baies vitrées filtrent les rayons du soleil de New York. La vue est surprenante.  
L'objet le plus exposé est le piano à queue, noir, sombre et élégant.

Je reste muette. Je ne veux pas trop en connaître sur lui, dans une demi-heure, il ne fera plus partie de ma vie, ni moi de la sienne et cette idée me réconforte dans un sens.

Il s'approche et prend mon visage en coupe. Mes jambes flageolent.  
Son regard est empli de tendresse, de considération.  
Je me sens décalée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'impose un tel sentiment pour disparaître dans quelques minutes.  
Je me détourne.

\- Où est la douche ?

Je suis un peu froide mais j'ai besoin de me ressaisir. S'il me touche je n'y arriverai pas.  
Son regard est étrange, étonné et amer.

\- Suis-moi.

Son comportement change de nouveau. Il se renferme. Je préfère. On ne va pas se faire de promesses, nous savons tous les deux que ça ne mènerait à rien.

Il me montre le nécessaire de toilette sans un mot et prend la direction de la porte pour sortir.

\- Tu ne te douches pas avec moi ?

Je suis surprise.  
Il redresse à peine la tête et répond sans me regarder.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je prends une gifle. Pour le coup, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là.  
Je reste coite et déçue. Je n'ose pas le rattraper. Je ne comprends pas bien ce revirement de situation.

Je me déshabille, un peu déconfite et certainement dépitée.  
Je suis sous la douche quand j'entends le rideau coulisser dans mon dos. Je devine qu'Edward pénètre à l'intérieur. Je n'ose pas vérifier. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse le faire reculer.

\- Tu as…

\- Ne dis rien.

Son ton n'est pas brutal, au contraire plutôt doux. Je me tais.  
Il fait glisser sa main de mon épaule à mon cou, jusqu'à mon visage. Il le détourne vers le sien et m'embrasse. Spontanément je tente de me retourner mais là encore il intervient.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Encore une fois, il demande plus qu'il n'ordonne mais je n'y peux rien, j'obéis docilement. Sa voix a comme une touche de mélancolie qui me touche. Je ne peux pas résister, je n'essaie même pas.  
Son baiser est tendre, langoureux. Il dure et je ne me rassasie pas de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Jamais personne ne m'a embrassé avec autant de sensualité.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou tandis que ses doigts emplis de mousse passent sur mes bras. Il pose mes mains sur le carrelage de la paroi.

\- Ne bouge pas.

La tonalité de sa voix résonne dans mon bas ventre. Ce type m'excite en trois mots.

Notre échange est lent. Je savoure son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, la lascivité de ses gestes, son ton si troublant.

Il prend son temps pour trouver mes seins. Il les contourne, effleure mes pointes déjà tendues. Enfin, il les prend dans ses paumes et un gémissement m'échappe. Son sexe vient alors frotter contre mes fesses. Je remarque à quel point il est long et ferme. Une de ses mains délaisse mon sein et file doucement jusqu'à ma taille. Il bascule mon bassin vers lui.

\- Cambre-toi.

Il murmure près de mon oreille. Mon corps lui appartient. Je ne suis plus maitre de mes mouvements.

\- Oui, comme ça.

Son gland trouve l'entrée de mon vagin. Il me pénètre, centimètre par centimètre avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je pousse un soupir aigu. Ses doigts s'agrippent plus fermement à moi. Il se retire de la même façon mais revient fermement. Puis de nouveau, il prend un rythme lent. J'en veux plus, bien plus.

\- Edward, crie-je presque.

Sa bouche se rapproche.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Bella.

J'adore mon prénom dans sa bouche, j'adore son sexe dans le mien, j'adore ses mains sur mes seins. Nous sommes faits pour avoir du sexe ensemble, il n'y a aucun doute possible là dessus.

\- Plus, soupire-je.

\- Bella, dis-moi.

La tête me tourne. Une foule de sensations délicieuses m'assaillent.

\- Je te veux.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne bouge plus. Je suis pantelante dans l'expectative. Puis il amorce un va et vient plus soutenu. Ses râles se mêlent aux miens. J'ai l'impression que son sexe touche le fond de mon vagin à chaque poussée et déclenche comme une décharge électrique dans mes tripes. Son mouvement s'accélère. Sa main attrape mon chignon improvisé pour tourner un peu mon visage. L'autre se pose sur mon clitoris et ma vue se trouble. Je crie son nom au milieu de « ha » et de « oui » immaitrisables. Tout mon corps tremble. Je crois entendre mon prénom mais je ne suis pas sûre, trop emmêlée dans un plaisir presque douloureux tellement il est grandiose.  
Edward, haletant, me serre fort contre lui. Il frotte son nez contre ma nuque. Lorsque nos cœurs ont repris un rythme normal, il me délaisse.  
C'est un peu groggy et interloquée que j'entreprends de m'habiller dans une salle de bains vide.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de vivre. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela, pas de mot assez éloquent.

Devant le miroir, je m'aperçois qu'Edward m'a laissé un petit cadeau, une trace de morsure sur l'épaule. Je ne peux pas me présenter au bureau ainsi. Je fouille dans ses tiroirs et trouve un pansement large que je fixe pour camoufler les dégâts.

Lorsque je sors, j'entends sa voix qui parle au téléphone. Il doit se trouver dans une pièce adjacente parce qu'elle ne vient pas du salon.  
Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à élaborer de stratagèmes tendancieux pour m'éclipser.  
A pas de loup, je me dirige vers la sortie.  
Je griffonne rapidement un merci sur un bout de papier que je laisse dans l'entrée. C'est un remerciement pour service rendu bien misérable mais pour l'instant je ne trouve que ça.  
Une fois dans le couloir, une brûlure étreint ma poitrine. Soudain, les larmes montent à mes yeux.  
Je serre les poings et force mes pieds à avancer. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, je dois m'en convaincre.

Je rejoins E.C. Company rapidement.  
Je m'aperçois qu'Esmée n'a pas été discrète et j'ai droit aux moqueries des collègues.  
Je fais mon sourire le moins hypocrite mais j'ai du mal.  
Je passe dans son bureau. Poussée par son insistance je lui explique mes péripéties de la matinée. J'élude le caractère d'Edward, le fait qu'il ait payé la robe et, bien entendu le sexe. Elle est compatissante et un rien malicieuse.

Je m'enferme dans mon espace de travail.

Les souvenirs de ma rencontre avec Edward ne quittent pas mes pensées. Je cherche le maximum de distractions mais rien n'y fait. J'ai beau m'en défendre, j'ai beau me concentrer sur tout autre chose, ses yeux et son sourire me narguent. Et je porte sa robe, la robe qu'il a si bien choisie pour moi. Quelle idiote, voilà que je vire fleur bleue !

Vers 13h30, Mike, un collègue, entre dans mon bureau. Il vient s'assurer que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas trop nerveuse au sujet de ma présentation de 14h. Certaines personnes ne comprendront jamais qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues. Comment lui expliquer gentiment que c'est lui qui me stresse avec ses questions ? Que son parfum me donne la nausée ? Qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous quel que soit son degré de gentillesse à mon égard ? Que ses blagues et sa complaisance sont les deux premières choses sur la liste des choses que je déteste par-dessus tout ? Impossible.  
Alors je lui sers quelques banalités qui le font sourire et je lui demande de me laisser un moment seule pour me concentrer.

J'ai effectivement besoin de temps pour éloigner les images d'Edward et son sourire angevin et diabolique.  
Je relis ma présentation que je commence à connaître par cœur. Les mots se mélangent et le goût des baisers d'Edward me tyrannise. Je tape ma tête contre le bureau et tire la racine de mes cheveux de toutes mes forces. Quelle idiote ! Quelle sombre, stupide idiote !

Je me lève rapidement et je respire profondément. Je me rassure moi-même tandis que je me rends dans la salle de réunion pour rencontrer le fils prodige.  
Il est jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans, soit trois ans de plus que moi. Il a inventé un produit totalement naturel qui est en passe de devenir le nouveau plastique. Son entreprise vaut des millions voire des milliards de dollars et va bientôt faire son entrée en bourse.  
Une tronche, un homme non seulement doué dans son domaine, mais doué pour les affaires.  
Esmée ne tarit pas d'éloge sur lui, d'autant plus qu'il est impliqué dans diverses actions humanitaires. Bref, le fils parfait.  
Je ne dois pas me louper, je dois être très professionnelle et impeccable pour être dans ses petits papiers et par là même gagner un peu plus de l'estime d'Esmée.

Tout est prêt, ma présentation, l'ordinateur connecté au vidéoprojecteur, les rafraîchissements et moi... enfin presque.  
On toque à la porte.  
Un homme très grand et très musclé entre le premier. Il s'agit d'Emmett Mc Carty. A sa suite vient un beau blond aux yeux bleus lumineux. Il se présente sous le nom de Jasper Whitlock. Je souris, ils ont l'air plutôt décontractés, je sens que ma réunion va bien se passer.

\- Monsieur Cullen ne se joindra pas à nous ?

Je ne sais pas trop si son absence me réjouit ou m'inquiète.

\- Il arrive, répond Jasper Whitlock. Il s'entretient avec sa mère. Il nous demande de commencer sans lui. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps, il prendra le train en marche.

\- Bien.

Non, pas bien ! Il est important qu'il soit là, c'est son entreprise, il est le dernier décisionnaire.  
Mais je n'objecte pas, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Si le fils du boss le veut alors Isabella le fait.

Je commence donc la présentation du projet que j'ai élaboré. Je définis d'abord les œuvres de l'espace extérieur.  
Tout fonctionne merveilleusement. Mes interlocuteurs acquiescent. Ils paraissent intéressés par mes idées. Je prends confiance en moi et me plonge dans les explications.  
Je suis bien lancée lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.  
Je m'interromps malgré moi.

La scène suivante se déroule au ralenti. Je reconnais d'abord ses cheveux à l'étrange couleur cuivrée, puis son visage se relève et j'aperçois ses yeux brillants. Enfin, il dévoile son sourire, ce putain de sourire ironique, arrogant et sexy.

Je reste sans voix alors que je lis distinctement sur ses traits qu'il n'est pas surpris.  
Je me rappelle vaguement son histoire sur l'île d'Esmée, sa façon de couper Victoria au moment où elle va dire son nom, son hésitation à me rejoindre sous la douche. Tous les détails de la matinée prennent leur place et forment une vérité effrayante.  
Il savait depuis le début que nous devions nous rencontrer ce matin. Il savait qui j'étais.

Il remarque le pansement au creux de mon épaule et me lance un clin d'œil complice.

Je bugge. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte, je ressemble à une huître.

\- Bonjour Isabella Swan.

Il m'achève avec une phrase, un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin totalement indécent.  
Il est le pire de mes paradoxes, mon sauveur et mon bourreau.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut les filles!

Me voilà donc avec un deuxième chapitre !  
Cette histoire sera légère et gaie, a priori les chapitres seront plutôt courts et les publications aléatoires.  
Comme je l'expliquais aux commentatrices qui ont un compte, je suis sur une autre histoire qui me tient à cœur alors bin... je fais comme je peux ;)  
Après, si cette histoire plait, je ferai un effort :) On verra bien...  
En tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lire!

MERCI pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris ou en alerte!  
Fl, Bridou, fraisee et Guest, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!  
Berenice, attend de lire la suite avant d'être ma première fan, on sait jamais ;)

MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN!

Allé, on se vide la tête et on profite!  
Bonne lecture!

¤o¤o¤

Il est là, face à moi. Aussi beau que dans mon souvenir.  
En même temps je l'ai quitté il y a quelques heures à peine, je ne vois pas bien en quoi il aurait changé.

Son charisme emplit la pièce et affole mon estomac et ma raison, certainement aussi un peu la surprise de le voir sur mon lieu de travail.

Nous sommes séparés par une simple table ronde, par quelques mètres ridicules.

Il était nu, dans sa douche, avec moi, en moi et il est… le fils de la patronne.

Bordel !

Existe-t-il pire honte que de se retrouver face à un homme que vous ne connaissiez pas il y a peu, qui vous a fait prendre votre pied comme jamais et de s'apercevoir qu'il est le fils de votre patronne ?  
Oui, il y a pire.  
S'apercevoir qu'il le savait et qu'il n'a rien dit. Je dirais même qu'il en a profité parce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer si la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux est angélique, genre « Je suis content de te revoir », ou diabolique, genre « Je t'ai bien eue et je vais aller dire à ma mère quelle trainée tu es ».

J'en appelle à toutes les forces cosmiques de m'aider parce que là, je suis mal, mais vraiment mal.  
Mes joues sont écarlates genre homard, ma bouche est plus sèche que le désert de Gobi, mes yeux sont deux billes qui menacent à tout moment d'exploser, mes bras deux spaghettis mous et mes jambes en coton. Bref, je ressemble à une sorte de bolognaise trop cuite.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demande Jasper.

Sans le savoir, il me sort de ma torpeur. Je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Je dois ressembler à une souris prise en chasse par un gros chat à cet instant mais je trouve quand même l'inspiration et le courage pour aligner deux mots.

\- Je… heu… Voulez-vous des rafraichissements ?

Je suis fière de moi. Je commence par le commencement, m'hydrater pour pouvoir parler.  
Ma présentation n'est pas terminée. Je me recentre, finir cette fichue présentation le mieux possible et surtout le plus vite possible. Me débarrasser de ça pour me débarrasser du fils encombrant ensuite.

Ils répondent tous par la négative.

J'ai du mal à me servir de l'eau tellement je tremble. Le verre et la carafe s'entrechoquent et mon trouble est de plus en plus évident aux yeux de tous. Je rassemble toute ma détermination pour porter le verre à ma bouche. Je le vide à grandes gorgées, si vite qu'une goutte dégouline de ma bouche sur mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine.

\- Désolée.

Je prends une serviette en papier pour essuyer les dégâts.  
Quand je lève les yeux, les trois hommes me dévisagent. Je ne comprends pas l'expression de leurs traits alors je les ignore du mieux que je peux, rougissant tout de même sous leurs regards appuyés.

Je me sens un peu mieux, du moins, je peux parler.

Je me motive. Je peux le faire, je n'ai qu'à me focaliser sur les autres, pas sur Edward et tout se passera bien. Il est quand même le PDG, celui qui décidera d'accepter mes propositions ou non. Au point où j'en suis, peu m'importe.

Je reprends tant bien que mal le fil de ma présentation. Ma voix est plus hésitante, mes gestes moins assurés. Le poids de son regard pèse sur moi, je suis impressionnée et passablement honteuse. Je fuis ses yeux dès qu'ils trouvent les miens, soudainement très intéressée par les papiers éparpillés sur la table que je connais par cœur.

Mon projet explicité, place aux questions.  
Bien entendu, Edward est tatillon et s'applique à connaitre tous les détails avec une minutie lourde et un peu louche, même ses collaborateurs s'étonnent de son obstination.

Deux heures plus tard (oui, oui, deux putains d'heures !), je suis rincée et il semble qu'Edward se fatigue.

\- Allez-y, propose-t-il à ses acolytes. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler ici.

Monsieur Whitlock est le premier à s'approcher pour me saluer.

\- Votre travail est formidable mademoiselle Swan. Je ne doute pas qu'il retienne notre attention.

Sa main chaude et douce sur la mienne, son sourire enjôleur et sa voix veloutée me font fondre et m'apaisent dans la seconde. Aucun doute, ce type me fait de l'effet.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Whitlock, je bafouille en rougissant (de nouveau).

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jasper.

\- Très bien, alors appelez-moi Isabella.

Il n'est pas un ami, même si je ne serais pas contre l'idée, il est un client. Je lui donne mon prénom « professionnel ».

Nous nous sourions gentiment avant qu'il ne se détourne.

La poigne de main de monsieur McCarty est bien plus vigoureuse et son compliment plus franc.

\- Ne faites pas attention au grincheux derrière moi, me confie-t-il en aparté. Votre projet est béton.

Je ris discrètement et le remercie.

Je les suis pour rejoindre mon bureau. Je suppose qu'Edward n'a pas besoin de moi mais qu'il va plutôt retrouver sa mère. Je me trompe évidemment. On dirait que me torturer est devenu sa nouvelle passion.

Il coince la porte au moment où je veux passer. Ma tête se tourne naturellement vers lui. Son regard est dur, sombre et je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour le mériter.

\- Tu ne pensais pas t'enfuir une deuxième fois ?

Il insiste sur ses deux derniers mots et je reste pantoise. Puis je comprends que mon départ précipité de son appartement n'était pas à son gout.

\- En fait si. Nous avons fini monsieur Cullen, si vous avez besoin de précisions supplémentaires je peux vous les fournir, sinon, j'ai du travail.

Je reprends la voix, l'expression et l'élocution d'Isabella. Nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail et je tiens à ce qu'il comprenne que ce qui s'est passé était un accident. Jamais je n'aurais couché avec lui si j'avais su qui il était.

\- On ne se tutoie plus ?

\- C'est préférable en effet.

Il ferme la porte doucement et sa main passe sur ma taille. Il me rapproche un peu.

\- Et on ne se touche plus ?

Son souffle est sur ma bouche, et son odeur réveille quelque chose en moi qui saute dans tous les sens pour que je réponde « Oui ! Touche-moi ! ».  
Je ne suis pas loin de flancher quand sa main remonte dans mon dos jusque sur ma nuque. Il faut croire que j'aime la torture.

Je recule d'un pas alors que mes hormones me poussent dans l'autre sens.

\- Non, on ne se touche plus.

Il est déstabilisé mais se reprend rapidement.

\- Très bien mademoiselle Swan…

Ouf, il a compris.

\- J'aurais besoin de quelques détails supplémentaires.

Le fourbe !

\- Edward non… tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Je suis votre client mademoiselle Swan et si j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez les moindres détails de votre projet, vous êtes censée le faire.

Il me coince, encore. Il est vraiment abject. Son regard sérieux et son rictus innocent m'exaspèrent, encore.

\- Tu es donc prêt à jouer les goujats pour arriver à tes fins ?

\- Si c'est le seul moyen…

\- Le moyen de quoi ? Que veux-tu à la fin ?

Je dois être folle de m'énerver contre le fils de la patronne mais c'est plus fort que moi. Soit il m'excite, soit il m'agace prodigieusement.

\- Un diner. Ce soir.

Je reste abasourdie.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le demander tout simplement ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de relation entre nous.

Un point pour lui. Il est perspicace, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

\- Non, pas de cette façon. Si je dîne avec toi, ce sera de mon plein gré.

\- Très bien.

Il saisit une chaise et la pose à côté de la mienne, près de mon ordinateur. Il tapote l'assise avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire irrésistible.

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Pour une fois que je me laissais aller, pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose d'inhabituel, je me fais avoir comme l'idiote que je suis.

Je m'assois bêtement et reprend ma présentation du début parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudra, tout reprendre du début.  
Edward ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, il va vouloir me rendre folle jusqu'au bout.

Nos sièges sont très proches. Son bras vient s'appuyer sur mon dossier et son odeur, son aura toute entière m'absorbe.  
J'essaie de ne pas me laisser distraire et de continuer comme si de rien n'était mais c'est difficile. Maintenant il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je frissonne à la pensée que ses doigts soient sur moi, même si je ne les sens pas. Il vient de humer mes cheveux et un léger grognement s'échappe de sa poitrine si près de moi que j'ai l'impression de sentir les vibrations. Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête pour me concentrer au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Esmée ?! je m'étrangle.

Je me redresse, passablement paniquée.  
Edward ne bouge presque pas, il relève à peine la tête.

Elle sourit, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel bien au contraire, cette femme a toujours le sourire. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me demande bien comment elle a pu engendrer un fils aussi antipathique.

\- Edward ? Tu es encore là ?

Même sa mère s'aperçoit qu'il est collant !

\- Je trouvais la présentation de mademoiselle Swan un peu brouillon, j'avais besoin de précisions.

Je baisse la tête, vaincue. Toute ma motivation pour être élue meilleure employée de l'année s'envole avec sa phrase. Je suis tellement vexée que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non je plaisante, rit-il.

Je grimace en entendant ça. Quel petit… stupide fils de la patronne !

\- Bien… mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On discute du projet, répond-il évasif.

\- Il est bientôt 18 heures, tu pourrais peut-être laisser Isabella rentrer chez elle.

Oui 18 heures, quatre longues heures de supplice !

\- Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

\- Bien, je rentre moi. A bientôt poussin.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. « Sexy Edward » vient d'être détrôné au profit de « poussin à sa maman », c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Il bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles en réponse.

\- Bonne soirée Isabella. Ne le laissez pas vous kidnapper toute la nuit.

Son regard est malicieux mais je ne le partage pas. Il n'y a rien de drôle à être coincée ici avec son fils.

\- Edward… pardon… monsieur Cullen, il n'y a pas d'urgence, nous pourrons parler du projet un autre jour, les travaux ne commencent que dans un mois.

\- Je tiens à être prêt.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Cullen mais mes heures de bureau sont terminées. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, où est donc votre ambition ? Pensez-vous sincèrement réussir dans cette entreprise si vous respectez les heures de bureau ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous rendre des comptes. Madame Cullen est ma seule supérieure.

\- Mais je suis un client et un client satisfait est un client de gagné.

\- Je ne doute pas de votre dévotion à l'égard de votre mère.

\- Et moi je doute de vos capacités.

Mes doigts s'accrochent à la table, il est d'une mauvaise foi insupportable. Mon projet est bon et je ne suis pas la seule à la penser, ses collaborateurs sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Monsieur Cullen, si vous avez des doutes sur mes capacités, veuillez en faire part à Madame Cullen. Pour ma part je rentre.

Je me lève sans plus de cérémonie et rejoins la porte d'un pas assuré. Oui, oui, il est assuré, même si ma voix tremble et que mes jambes me soutiennent à peine. Je crois que j'ai un don pour le théâtre.

En trois pas Edward m'a rattrapée et collée contre la porte. Ses yeux durs sont dans les miens, son nez caresse ma joue et sa bouche est à ma portée.  
Je me disais bien aussi que c'était trop facile.

Putain ! Je suis perdue !

\- Mademoiselle Swan… soupire-t-il avec une voix sexy qui fait s'agiter tout ce qu'il y a d'agitable en moi. J'aime quand vous m'appelez monsieur.

Je vais céder, il m'est impossible de résister. Mes yeux sont sur sa bouche, sur ses lèvres qui bougent avec tellement de sensualité et sur ce petit bout de langue humide que j'aperçois quand il parle.

Ma conscience lui répond : « Prenez-moi de toutes les façons possibles sur cette table monsieur Cullen ! » mais ma raison ne se laisse pas avoir.

Il fait un sourire, un minuscule et infime sourire en coin. Un de ces sourires qui signifient qu'il a gagné, qu'il va m'avoir et qu'il le sait.

C'est mal me connaitre.

\- Monsieur Cullen… je souffle avec toute la volupté dont je suis capable.

Ma main remonte sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux que j'empoigne. Mes lèvres effleurent à peine les siens qui essaient de me toucher plus avant.

Au moment où ses yeux se ferment et son étreinte devient plus souple, je le repousse durement.

\- Je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de me nourrir. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, parlez-en à ma supérieure.

Je laisse derrière moi ma présentation et un Edward certainement dépité ou furieux. Je penche pour la deuxième solution.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut les filles!

MERCI à Lotirelle pour ses corrections et ses critiques toujours constructives.

MERCI pour vos messages, vos mises en favoris et en alerte!  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je suis ravie et flattée!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

On se détend, on oublie que demain on bosse et on se laisse aller!  
Bonne lecture!

¤o¤o¤o

Je suis dans mon bureau. J'attends bêtement qu'Edward ait quitté les lieux pour récupérer mon ordinateur portable resté dans la salle de conférence et ma présentation.  
Ça fait quinze bonnes minutes que je suis là. Je pense qu'il est parti depuis un moment mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le croiser. Mine de rien, le repousser m'a demandé un effort considérable. Même s'il est limite grossier, d'une arrogance insoutenable et d'une audace déplacée, je sais qu'il est aussi tendre, doux, attentionné, beau et chaud comme l'enfer.

J'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, mes pieds sont douloureux d'être coincés dans des escarpins à talons trop hauts et je suis épuisée d'avoir luttée contre cette satanée attirance.

Mon téléphone sonne. Il fait tellement de bruit dans le silence que je panique et je manque de le laisser tomber en le récupérant.

\- Allo ?

Je réponds avec agacement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends l'appel.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

La voix malicieuse d'Alice est reconnaissable entre mille, d'autant plus que peu de personnes m'appellent puisque je viens d'arriver sur New York et que je connais peu de monde.

Je soupire avant de répondre.

\- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer…

\- Alors ma proposition va te plaire !

J'en doute mais je la laisse parler.

\- On va boire un verre.

\- Non Alice… je râle. Je suis vannée, j'ai la dalle et… je suis vannée. Je veux juste rentrer et dormir.

\- Oh ! Fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Un petit verre, tu me racontes ta journée et tu rentres ! Tu seras plus légère après ça ! En plus demain tu pourras dormir toute la journée !

Encore une fois, j'en doute mais je me laisse tenter.

\- Je passe prendre un sandwich et je te rejoins.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Je n'aime pas son ton excité. Elle n'a pas envie d'un verre, elle a envie d'une nuit de folie. Mais je serais forte et surtout je n'aurais pas la force de me trainer derrière elle.

J'enlève mes chaussures et j'avance à petits pas jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Personne.

Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et je me dirige vers les ascenseurs.

Putain ! Il est là !

Il ne m'a pas vue, ni entendue, évidemment puisque j'ai enlevé mes chaussures. Je m'immobilise. Il est de profil, face aux portes de l'ascenseur, ses mains sont dans ses poches, son regard dans le vague, il tangue un peu d'un pied sur l'autre. Je reconnais cet air qui m'avait intrigué lorsque j'étais sortie du magasin. Cet air doux que j'avais balayé en me disant qu'il n'était qu'une façade pour m'emmener plus facilement dans son lit, qu'un homme comme lui ne voulait que s'amuser d'une femme comme moi.  
Pourtant, il est touchant et s'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, s'il n'était pas le fils de la patronne, s'il n'était pas l'homme abject que je connais, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'invite à diner.

Je reprends mon souffle, je lève la tête et j'avance, sûre de moi. Du moins j'essaie de l'être.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose monsi…

Je me tais. Il aime que je l'appelle monsieur et je ne veux lui faire aucun plaisir.

Ses yeux sont mutins, il attend que je continue. Il a très bien compris mon raisonnement et s'en amuse. Sa perspicacité est exaspérante.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je répète ma question.

\- Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ?

\- Oui, vous, sourit-il avec cet air mi ange mi démon.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose.

Je me renfrogne un peu plus et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est ce que vous avez dit.

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit souvent votre cas, dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton qui me permettra de couper court à cette conversation gênante.

\- Je peux faire des erreurs et me tromper comme tout le monde.

\- Exact, vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez le fils d'Esmée. J'aurais évité cette situation embarrassante si je l'avais su.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Je fonce au fond de la cabine et je m'appuie contre le mur. Ce n'est pas très ingénieux de ma part. Je suis bloquée, face à lui et sans aucune échappatoire. A bien y réfléchir, je suis dans un ascenseur, il n'y a de toute façon aucun moyen de s'échapper. Et en plus, trop pressée de m'éloigner de lui, je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton pour descendre. Quelle idiote !

Edward s'approche avec une démarche de félin, je me colle le plus possible au mur et je prends conscience que cet homme dans ce lieu est bien trop sexy pour que je puisse rester de marbre. Mon esprit malsain imagine un tas de scénarios tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Je m'accroche à la barre qui fait le tour de la cabine et serre discrètement les cuisses.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi si tu avais su ?

Sa voix prend un timbre velouté et bas. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il est tout près, trop près.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé si tu avais su ?

Sa main se pose sur la paroi, à côté de mon visage. Je reste dans ses yeux pour ne pas perdre la face, par contre je perds mes mots, je perds jusqu'à ma faculté à parler. Ma gorge est sèche et je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pris la carafe de la salle de réunion. Surement pour ne pas avoir l'air débile.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas touché si tu avais su ?

Il arrive à me mettre dans une ambiance extrêmement tendue et torride à la fois. Cet homme est « la » tentation, « ma » tentation, mais une tentation dangereuse, sournoise.

\- Non je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je tiens à ce travail.

Ouf ! Je ne me suis pas laissée embarquer… pour l'instant.

Il baisse la tête. Il semble vaincu mais je devine que ce n'est qu'une apparence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?

Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il lève son regard vers moi. Il est très sérieux mais son visage a changé d'expression. Il est plus torturé, peut-être aussi plus sincère.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, que pourrais-je faire pour que tu acceptes de me revoir ?

Heu… Alors là je suis secouée. Il veut me revoir ? Mais me revoir de quelle façon ? Pour baiser ? Pour sortir ? Et surtout, pourquoi moi ?  
Je réponds quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je crois surtout que je réfléchis à voix haute.

\- Nous avons commencé par la fin, nous sommes mal partis. Je suppose qu'une invitation à diner aurait été un bon début.

\- Mais je t'ai invitée !

\- « Un diner. Ce soir. » je prends le même ton (celui qui ne laisse pas de place au doute) que lui un peu plus tôt pour qu'il comprenne bien l'allusion. C'est ce que tu appelles une invitation ?

\- Te faut-il un carton ?

\- Non, j'attends que tu y mettes les formes, et peut-être aussi une pointe d'incertitude et d'envie.

\- Isabella Swan, je suis à peu près certain que tu diras non, mais j'en ai tellement envie que je ne peux m'empêcher de te le demander, voudrais-tu venir diner avec moi ce soir ?

Il se fout de moi ?  
Son ton joueur me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il se moque de moi ou s'il est sérieux. C'est très déstabilisant.

\- Appuie sur le bouton.

Non nous n'avons toujours pas bougé et par chance la lumière de l'ascenseur ne s'est pas encore éteinte. Je dois remédier à ça, je ne suis pas sûre de me contenir si nous nous retrouvons dans le noir.

\- Réponds d'abord.

\- Non.

\- Non tu ne veux pas répondre ou non tu n'acceptes pas de diner avec moi ?

\- Appuie sur ce… je retiens le juron qui chatouille mes lèvres, bouton !

Il lève les mains devant lui, signe qu'il capitule et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver et appuie enfin sur le foutu bouton.  
J'en profite pour me chausser. Je me détends, encore quelques secondes et je serai délivrée.

Il revient vers moi mais décide visiblement de ne pas me mettre la pression, il se pose contre le mur à mes côtés.  
Je me détends un peu plus encore. Le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas rend les choses plus faciles.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je lâche.

\- Effectivement, je ne t'inviterais pas à diner s'il ne s'était rien passé. Désormais, je refuse de ne pas te revoir.

\- Et si moi, je refuse de te revoir ?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui en souriant. La situation semble tourner à mon avantage. Je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il tient tellement à me revoir au point de l'avouer mais cette information m'intrigue.

Il se retourne pour me faire face sans se décoller du mur. Il parait… vulnérable, même si cette théorie est plutôt grotesque.

\- Je vais devoir me démener.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Se rend-il bien compte de ce qu'il dit ? Je suis presque certaine que oui. Mais alors pourquoi se dévoile-t-il autant ? C'est peut-être une stratégie pour m'amadouer.  
Je réfléchis, beaucoup, parce qu'après ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance et en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il est fourbe et prêt à bien des choses pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Un « cling » retentit. Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée. Je saisis ma mallette plus fermement.

\- Tu vas me laisser là-dessus, affirme-t-il.

Je retiens mon sourire parce qu'agir de la sorte ne me ressemble pas. Je suis d'une nature franche et entière, je ne joue pas avec les gens d'habitude. Il faut dire que d'habitude, je ne rencontre personne du genre d'Edward.  
Je ne suis pas une poupée. Je ne veux pas être ou me sentir manipulée. Je préfère la fuite, même si c'est lâche.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je file d'un pas rapide.

\- Tu ne vas pas me répondre ! s'étonne-t-il.

\- Tu es si perspicace, je réponds sans m'arrêter.

Il semble qu'il ne me suive pas.  
Si j'en suis soulagée, je suis aussi déçue, à la fois par lui et par moi-même. Il parait pugnace mais n'essaie pas plus de me convaincre et moi, je n'aime pas mon attitude hautaine. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Si je ne veux pas le revoir, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire frontalement une bonne fois pour toute et couper court à toute tergiversation ? Je sais pourquoi.  
Parce que malgré tout, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de le revoir. Je veux croire, et ce parce que je l'ai ressenti dans ses bras, qu'il cache derrière son attitude orgueilleuse une part de lui bien plus intéressante, plus sensible. Je l'ai discerné, j'en suis sûre, je ne peux pas me tromper, même si Edward me prouve par bien des aspects le contraire.

¤o¤

Le bar dans lequel Alice m'a donné rendez-vous n'est pas très loin. Une quinzaine de minutes à pied tout de même. En basket c'est court, mais en escarpin, en fin de journée, c'est une vraie torture. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un taxi chaque fois que j'ai mal au pied. Je m'arrête pour acheter un sandwich et le dévorer en route.

Les pieds en compote mais l'estomac plein, j'entre dans le bar. Il est bondé et l'ambiance bat son plein même s'il est tôt. C'est une soirée afterwork. J'en déduis que tous ou une bonne partie des gens présents sortent du travail et se détendent devant un « verre de fin de journée bien remplie ».

Je vois une main dépasser des têtes des clients et quand j'approche une tignasse folle brune.  
Alice est assise au bar, face à deux cocktails. Elle n'a pas pris la peine d'attendre que j'arrive pour commander. Elle a bien fait, je suis assoiffée et maintenant que je suis là, je trouve très bonne l'idée d'un remontant.

\- Salut ma Bella !

Elle se lève, prend mes épaules et embrasse chaleureusement ma joue.

\- Salut, je lance, moins enthousiaste.

\- On trinque !

Je ne me fais pas prier. Les verres tintent et le gout de la boisson à la vodka rafraichit mes papilles et améliore passablement mon humeur.

\- Alors ? Cette journée de merde ? Raconte.

Alice ne s'embarrasse pas, elle va droit au but. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit.  
Mais je fais attention. Si Esmée est sa tante, alors, Edward est son cousin. Je ne précise donc pas son identité.

\- Un client, très important et très con.

\- C'est tout ?

Elle n'est pas bête et elle me connait comme sa poche. Inutile de tergiverser. Je raconte ma journée de long en large.  
Elle est attentive à la moindre parole et même si je n'avoue qu'à demi-mot mon attirance pour Edward, elle la perçoit sans effort.

\- Un con sexy apparemment, conclut-elle.

\- Oui mais pas à cinquante-cinquante. Je pense qu'il est plus con que sexy.

\- D'après ce que tu me dis, je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Ses allusions ne m'échappent pas. Elle sait dans quel paradoxe je me trouve.

\- D'accord, il est beau comme un dieu vivant et plus chaud qu'un démon. Mais d'abord il est mon client, et après, il est vraiment, mais vraiment agaçant et encore, ce mot est bien en-dessous de la réalité !

\- Être ton client, c'est pas bien grave, dans quelques mois il sera de nouveau un inconnu pour toi.

Si elle savait qu'Edward ne sera jamais un inconnu ! Quoiqu'il arrive il est et restera le fils d'Esmée.

\- Et pour le reste, il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'énervement et l'excitation. Alors tu peux te le faire de temps en temps en attendant de tomber sur le bon.

Et voilà ! Ça, c'est le raisonnement d'Alice.  
Elle croit au prince charmant, aux fleurs bleues et à la guimauve mais en attendant, elle se tape tout ce qui bouge. J'exagère le trait parce qu'en tant que photographe de mode, elle ne se tape que des mannequins, des demi-dieux sur pattes.  
Bref, elle parvient avec une aisance qui n'appartient qu'à elle à faire la différence entre sexe et sentiment.  
Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça et les événements récents me le prouvent. Je couche avec Edward en pensant ne plus le revoir et aussitôt rentrée au bureau son image tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Pire, je sais qui il est, ce qu'il a caché et je continue de penser à lui. Je dois avoir un problème, je dois être d'une autre époque ou tout simplement complètement cinglée.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas capable de faire ça…

\- Tu peux essayer, on ne sait jamais ! sourit-elle.

Je ris, Alice a le don de me remonter le moral comme personne.

Elle me raconte sa journée à son tour. Elle a un ticket avec Michael dont les parents étaient fan de Michael Jackson et qui danse comme personne. La dérision avec laquelle elle le décrit est irrésistible. Je ris de bon cœur !  
Elle le dépeint comme un crétin, imbu de lui-même et de son physique mais elle ne s'en formalise pas. Si tout se passe bien, elle sera dans son lit demain avant minuit.

J'avoue que j'admire un peu sa liberté d'esprit, sa capacité à laisser libre court à ses pulsions. Je suis surement ringarde, mais je suis comme ça. Je crois qu'un prince charmant viendra m'enlever sur son cheval blanc et qu'il m'emmènera dans son pays où tout est beau. Oui j'ai regardé beaucoup de Walt Disney… peut-être un peu trop…

\- Ah ! Bella il faut que je te présente !

Elle saute de sa chaise haute et se faufile dans la foule pour s'accrocher au cou de…

Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peut pas être lui !

Et si…

Elle revient au bras d'Edward, suivi de près par messieurs Whitlock et McCarty…

Est-ce qu'une journée peut être plus pourrie ? Non, assurément non !

\- Bella Swan je te présente Edward Cullen, le fils d'Esmée, mon cousin.

Mon sourire sonne tellement faux qu'Alice le remarque. Les yeux d'Edward pétillent de plaisir et d'anticipation, les miens sont plutôt sombres, du genre "mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!".  
La tête d'Alice fait des vas-et-viens entre nos visages qui n'en finissent pas de se toiser, jusqu'au moment où elle percute.

\- Quoi ?... Mais ?... C'est lui le con ? s'étonne-t-elle d'une voix tellement aiguë qu'elle passe par-dessus le son de la musique et des discussions.

C'est définitif, ma journée peut être plus pourrie.

Déconfite n'est pas le mot juste pour exprimer mon émotion.  
Je me tasse, je m'avachis, j'essaie désespérément de cacher ma tête entre mes épaules mais bien sûr je n'y arrive pas.  
Mes joues écarlates, je baisse les yeux mais je devine le regard d'Edward noir comme l'enfer braqué sur moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut les filles!

Merci à Lotirelle pour son super travail sur cette histoire.

MERCI à vous toutes.  
Vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris ou en alerte me touchent beaucoup!

A bientôt!

Des bises!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ma matière grise s'est mise en marche pour stopper l'élan de ma main vers la joue d'Alice et la poser sur son avant-bras. Edward a saisi mon bras, Jasper ma main et le bras d'Edward et Emmett a éclaté de rire.  
Nous sommes restés dans cette situation grotesque, cet enchevêtrement de mains, de bras, de regards appuyés et fuyants un certain temps que je ne saurais déterminer, tant la colère contre Alice et la honte face à Edward faisaient rage en moi.

Jasper a eu le dessus car je me suis sentie tirée vers lui, glissant de mon tabouret et être guidée vers une table à l'opposé du bar.

\- Mon cocktail, ai-je su dire un rien paniquée.

J'avais bien dit que ma matière grise était en fonction.

Jasper penaud m'a regardée avec un air énigmatique. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que j'étais alcoolique ou juste bizarre de demander à boire dans un moment si gênant.  
Il est retourné au bar et après un échange de mots prononcés avec conviction, il est revenu vers moi.

Je ne connais pas vraiment Jasper Whitlock. Mais nous avons partagé deux longues heures de travail (l'interrogatoire serré auquel Edward m'a intentionnellement contrainte) et j'ai senti son soutien dans cette épreuve.  
Je pense qu'il connait bien Edward, qu'il a remarqué à quel point il essayait de jouer avec mes nerfs et qu'il s'est rallié à ma cause. Son attitude immédiate me pousse encore à croire à cette théorie.

Je bois. Je me dis que l'alcool va me calmer et m'aider à trouver une solution pour me justifier auprès d'Edward.  
Ne croyez pas que je veux m'excuser, ce n'est pas la question, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas de question. Je sais, aussi sûrement qu'il a entendu les propos d'Alice, qu'il va me coincer d'une façon ou d'une autre pour avoir des explications. Il est comme ça, il ne se contente pas du minimum et il est très fort pour coincer les gens… en tout cas pour « me » coincer moi.

Monsieur Whitlock (et ça semble bizarre de l'appeler de cette façon alors que nous avons presque le même âge et que nous sommes assis dans un bar à la même table) attend sans empressement. Il me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Merci monsieur Whitlock, vous êtes très prévenant.

Le beau visage de Jasper se fend d'un petit sourire.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous tutoyer ? Et appelle-moi Jasper, monsieur me donne l'impression d'être mon père !

Je souris, sa présence m'apaise.  
Je pourrais, et je devrais même, être mal à l'aise mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il crée une proximité agréable.  
Il a parfaitement compris la situation, le fait que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de les quitter directement quand le mot « con » m'a éclaté au visage (ou au visage d'Edward) et il m'offre un refuge.  
Je crois bien que Jasper est ce qu'on appelle un gentleman.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Bella.

Après m'avoir sorti des griffes du tigre, il a largement le droit de connaitre mon surnom et pas juste mon prénom professionnel.

\- Edward est un de mes amis les plus proches.

Ah bon… Je me ratatine. Il semble que cette soirée soit l'occasion de tester ma ressemblance avec la tortue. Pour l'instant aucune, la prochaine fois j'essaie l'autruche.

\- J'ai déjà entendu des gens dire du mal d'Edward, dans son dos évidemment, mais « con », jamais.

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans sa voix. Au contraire il a plutôt l'air amusé et étonné par ma répartie.  
Si je comprends bien, il semble qu'Edward n'ait pas ce caractère qu'avec moi et que personne n'ose le lui reprocher.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Qu'avez-vous « exactement » dit ?

Je rougis un peu gênée. Son charme est envoutant, comme sa douceur.

Je ne vais pas lui faire la description de notre discussion entre filles parce que les discussions entre filles ont des règles. Elles sont officieuses bien entendu mais bien réelles.

La première est qu'on n'en parle pas aux garçons. Peut-être pour garder une ombre mystérieuse sur ces regroupements exclusivement féminins qui aiguisent la curiosité de certains mâles, peut-être parce qu'ils savent qu'on les critique en bien ou en mal, peut-être parce qu'on se dit des choses qu'on ne peut dire qu'aux copines, quoi qu'il en soit, une discussion entre filles, comme son nom l'indique, reste entre filles.

La seconde est qu'entre filles, on se comprend. On parle (beaucoup), on détaille (beaucoup aussi), on dissèque les informations, les expressions et/ou les sentiments mais une fois que l'idée est passée ainsi à la moulinette de la conversation et du point de vue de chacune, on prend des raccourcis pour l'exprimer.  
C'est ainsi que le fait qu'Edward soit trop beau pour être vrai, un super coup tendre et passionné, arrogant, pointilleux, impertinent, orgueilleux et agaçant au possible (j'ai encore une liste d'une dizaine d'adjectifs pour le décrire mais je crois que l'idée principale est saisie) est devenu un simple « c'est un con ».

La troisième règle est qu'on dit tout. On se comprend (comme l'indique la deuxième règle) mais aussi on se raconte sans faux semblant, on s'écoute et on partage. Il est rare qu'une fille rapporte une histoire qui n'a pas été vécue en tout ou partie par une autre. Alors on développe, on compare et on se doit d'être honnête et tolérante. On ne juge pas et on garde le secret jusque dans la tombe (à moins qu'il ne soit révélé avant par l'intéressée ou, dans mon cas, par sa soi-disant amie qui ne connait pas le sens du mot discrétion… ou loyauté… j'hésite entre les deux).

Voilà en gros ce que j'estime être une vraie discussion entre filles. Si je m'en remets à la règle numéro une, il est absolument hors de question que je parle à Jasper de l'évolution de notre conversation qui a valu à Edward le sobriquet de con.

\- Alice a utilisé un raccourci.

Les yeux de Jasper prennent un air malicieux. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que je veux dire ? Aurait-il déjà participé à une discussion entre filles ?  
C'est possible, c'est rare, mais ça se fait.  
Quelques fois, le besoin de parler est trop fort et le gars est un proche alors il a la « permission » d'écouter et parfois même de donner son point de vue.  
Je suis à peu certaine que Jasper doit être de bon conseil.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas voulu manquer de respect à Edward. Il est mon client et en plus le fils de ma patronne bien aimée. Alice est un peu… exubérante ! Elle fait ou dit tout le temps des choses invraisemblables.

Il tourne la tête dans leur direction.  
Je pourrais dire qu'il dévisage Alice mais à cette distance, c'est impossible. Par contre il la détaille, son regard s'attarde plus que de raison sur mon amie qui tente tant bien que mal de convaincre Edward de quelque chose tandis qu'Emmett lui tape dans le dos en se bidonnant. Oui, il se fout de lui, c'est drôle.  
La connaissant comme je la connais, je peux avancer sans me tromper qu'Alice cherche un adjectif commençant par con qu'elle aurait voulu dire et qu'il aurait mal compris… Concupiscent, compréhensif, constructif, constitutionnellement…  
Oui, moi aussi j'ai cherché une excuse de ce genre mais franchement, c'est tiré par les cheveux, et c'est le prendre un peu plus pour un imbécile.  
Le rire d'Emmett est incontrôlable.

Le regard de Jasper ne se détache toujours pas d'Alice qui s'agite, alors le mien se pose sur Edward. Il baisse la tête et frotte sa nuque. J'imagine qu'il est nerveux ou agacé, ou les deux. C'est la première fois que je le vois un tant soit peu perdre son flegme.  
Je ne voulais pas l'insulter et je me sens mal de l'avoir fait, même indirectement, mais le voir contrarié me plait assez. Et oui monsieur Cullen, parfois les choses nous dépassent.

Nous discutons gentiment avec Jasper, le charmant Jasper. Je crois qu'il cherche une excuse pour ne pas rejoindre les autres au bar. Pourtant ils parlent tous les trois calmement maintenant. Il pourrait me délaisser pour les retrouver mais non. Il reste et je suis d'accord avec ça.

Il me plait, c'est indubitable, il est doux, serein, aimable, tout ce que j'aime chez un homme. Mais je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de revenir vers le bar et plus exactement de scruter de temps en temps cette paire d'épaules larges, ce dos qui obstrue la vue de son visage.  
De son côté Jasper n'est pas en reste et détourne souvent le regard vers mon amie qui n'a pas fermé le bec et n'a pas cessé d'agiter ses bras en tous sens. Peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle il est assis avec moi à cette table. Il veut observer Alice à son aise, sans qu'elle ne le sache.  
Nous offrons un tableau pathétique, l'histoire de deux jeunes gens que tout rapproche mais qui n'ont pas le bon sens de le constater puisqu'ils sont tous deux attirés par deux êtres complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'ils attendent de l'amour.  
Enfin là, je parle pour moi, parce que je connais Jasper depuis un quart d'heure à tout casser et je ne sais rien de ses aspirations sentimentales. Si son truc c'est les brunettes à cent mille volts et débridées sexuellement, alors il fait le bon choix. Mais quelque chose me dit, quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, qu'il se demande ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver et garder une certaine distance entre eux l'aide à y réfléchir.

J'ai fini mon verre et je remets mon cerveau en mode « échapper au méchant félin qui rode ».

Je salue Jasper. C'est fou comme ce type est éblouissant. Il dégage un tel bien-être que c'est presque difficile de le quitter.

J'attrape ma mallette… ma mallette ? Nooooooooon ! Bordel de ***** de ***** !

Je n'ose même pas jurer dans ma tête tellement ces mots sont grossiers !

Ma fichue mallette est à l'endroit même où se trouve Edward et ma meilleure ennemie. Si je regarde plus précisément, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste aux pieds d'Edward et si j'y réfléchis bien, je suis à peu près certaine qu'il a préparé son coup.  
Le fourbe ! Encore !  
Il sait vraiment me coincer de toutes les façons possibles, son sens de la traque frise le génie.

Un instant, je pense demander à Jasper d'aller la récupérer. Il le ferait, il est prévenant, mais je ne suis pas lâche, et tant pis si le grand méchant loup me bouffe… ou tant mieux… J'imagine Edward… sa bouche sur… Non ! Pas d'idées érotiques ! Je me concentre.

Je me lève avec toute la grâce dont je suis capable, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, et c'est la tête haute et droite dans mes baskets (mes escarpins plutôt), que j'approche du lieu du crime.

\- Tiens ! Mademoiselle Swan…

Tiens ! On est repassé au vouvoiement.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

Mon hypothèse se confirme, il avait anticipé le fait que je repasserai chercher ma mallette. Malin et sournois s'ajoutent à la longue liste des adjectifs qualifiants Edward Cullen.

Je lui donne un sourire qui sonne faux, je suis fatiguée de ses réflexions à deux balles.

Alors Monsieur McCarty saisit ma mallette et me la tend en me faisant un sourire qui me réchauffe. Là tout de suite, je le trouve juste adorable.  
Je lui rends son sourire pour un merci, il m'envoie un clin d'œil complice et je m'éclipse.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, dis-je. Je rentre.

\- Je t'appelle ! lance Alice un rien embarrassée.

Il est rare de la voir gênée, ce n'est pas un sentiment qui fait partie de sa liste d'adjectifs qualificatifs.

Je pars directement vers la sortie. Je ne suis pas maso non plus, je ne vais pas donner l'opportunité à Edward de m'expliquer sa déception à mon égard. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il la prendra lui-même. D'ailleurs je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà sur mes talons. Il ne doit pas être loin cependant.

Je m'arrête sur le bord du trottoir devant le bar. Je me dis qu'avec la journée de merde que je viens de me taper, les chances pour qu'un taxi s'arrête devant mes pieds gonflés sont infimes mais on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être un ange quelque part qui me regarde et qui aura pitié de moi.

\- Bella…

Non, pas d'ange… un démon dont la pitié n'est certainement pas le fort.

Je prends les devants.

\- Je suis désolée Edward, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire à Alice.

\- Alors qu'as-tu « exactement » dit ?

J'ai l'impression de revivre une scène là, sauf que le gars en face de moi provoque des chatouillis dans mon estomac et qu'il ne dégage aucune, mais alors aucune sérénité.

Je repasse dans ma tête la liste non exhaustive des adjectifs qualificatifs attribués à Edward, mais aucun ne me parait convenable, alors je change de stratégie.

\- Avoue que tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile.

\- Quelle tâche ?

\- Celle de t'éviter !

\- Non, je ne rendrais pas ça facile.

Bon… au moins il est honnête. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille pour une qualité.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger, je rétorque.

Dans la lumière faible de la rue, je distingue ses yeux passer du noir au vert chatoyant. Ses sourcils se dérident et ses lèvres se desserrent.  
Il prend cet air doux, celui que je ne perçois que très rarement, et aussitôt mes jambes se ramollissent et mon cerveau flanche.

Ses doigts glissent sur mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule, puis mon cou qu'ils caressent tendrement.  
Je ne peux pas le nier, il me fait de l'effet, comme dans la cabine d'essayage, comme dans sa salle de bains. Quand ses mains sont sur moi, elles mènent la danse et mon corps répond sans que je ne puisse ou ne veuille le contrôler.

\- Bella, murmure-t-il. Je sais que je ne m'y prends pas de la meilleure des façons mais j'aimerais vraiment te revoir.

Cette voix, celle de la salle de bains, me laisse chancelante.  
Je serre les cuisses parce qu'on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais les sensations (frémissements, frissons, palpitations, ventre qui se noue, gorge sèche…) qu'Edward me procure se rejoignent en ce point précis, entre mes jambes.

Il voit que j'hésite et en effet, j'hésite bel et bien.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas le con que j'ai l'air d'être.

Il s'est approché. Nos visages sont très près, trop près l'un de l'autre. Je n'ose plus le regarder parce que je suis dans un paradoxe intérieur affolant. D'une part il anime mes sens comme personne et de l'autre, je ne supporte pas son comportement. Est-ce que je peux avoir une relation avec un homme que je ne supporte pas mais qui me fait grimper au rideau par un simple contact ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Pour l'heure, je décide de ne pas décider… ou pas vraiment.

\- Surprends-moi, je lâche sans lever les yeux.

Je fais volte-face rapidement pour lui signifier qu'il ne doit pas me suivre. Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

Je trouve une station de taxi non loin. Finalement les anges ont pitié de moi. Ça m'est égal à présent parce que l'image et les mots d'Edward prennent toute la place, au point que j'en oublie mes pieds.

Je rentre chez moi.  
Après une douche bien chaude et un soin rapide de mes orteils en bouillie, je me couche.  
Je m'endors dans la seconde, en disséquant une à une chacune des sensations contradictoires que m'impose monsieur Edward sexy Cullen.

¤o¤

Dring ! Dring !

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Moi ? Ronchonne au réveil ? Si peu…

Dring ! Dring ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ça y est, j'ai compris, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte avec une insistance insupportable.

Quelle heure peut-il être ? Tôt. Bien trop tôt pour sortir du lit un samedi matin, un jour de grasse matinée.  
J'adore dormir, me lever tard, manger ce qui me passe sous la main et trainer en pyjama toute la journée. D'habitude je fais ça le dimanche mais après la journée d'hier, j'ai droit à une pause.

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

Cette maudite sonnette n'en finit pas de sonner (elle n'y peut rien la pauvre, elle n'a pas son libre arbitre, quelqu'un la force à le faire).

J'avais espéré qu'en ne bougeant pas un orteil, la personne finirait par se lasser et déguerpir mais il faut croire que cette personne est pugnace.

Putain !

En parlant de personne pugnace, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à… Edward.

Bien sûr, ce ne peut être que lui qui vient me réveiller aux aurores un samedi matin pour me montrer ô combien il est doux et gentil (notez bien l'ironie de mes propos).

Rageuse, je me découvre et saute sur mes pieds. Je ne suis ni maquillée, ni coiffée, ni habillée (j'ai tout de même un short et un tee-shirt) mais tant pis. Au moins il me verra au naturel et s'il est déçu, mes théories seront confirmées (celle selon laquelle il ne se tape que des femmes apprêtées dès le réveil et celle selon laquelle il ne se tape que des top-modèles).

J'ouvre sèchement ma porte d'entrée et l'air renfrogné que j'arbore est des plus éloquents.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Ma mâchoire me lâche et mes bras tombent, ce qui me vaut un air débile et ahuri. En même temps c'est ce que je suis, ahurie (non, pas débile !).

Il suppose que je suis bien « mademoiselle Swan » puisque le coursier continue sans attendre ma réponse, qui ne viendrait pas de toute façon.

\- Un colis pour vous.

Le colis, ou les colis pour être exacte, laissent peu de place au doute. Il s'agit de deux housses soutenues par des cintres.  
Je suis dans le coltard, ensommeillée et toujours ahurie mais je comprends.

\- Une signature ici.

Je signe le reçu et je fais demi-tour. Le coursier qui doit être du matin, lui, ferme la porte d'entrée lui-même.

Je tombe assise dans le canapé, les robes sur moi. J'ouvre la fermeture de la première housse pour découvrir la robe blanche, celle que je n'avais pas su enfiler correctement. Je la soulève pour la regarder plus avant. Elle est juste… splendide. Et elle doit coûter une fortune.

Un morceau de papier glisse au sol. A bien y regarder, il s'agit d'une carte.

Je la sors de l'enveloppe.

Je suis peu consciente de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je comprends la situation, mes mains bougent, mais mon cerveau ne percute pas.

Je lis.

 _« Tu rendais ces robes parfaites.  
Je ne pouvais pas les priver de toi.  
Dans l'espoir de te voir les porter bientôt.  
Affectueusement.  
Edward.»_

Ça y est je percute !

Oh le con !


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut les filles!

Merci à Lotirelle pour son travail inestimable sur cette histoire!

MERCI A TOUTES  
pour vos commentaires (merci Alex16, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, même un peu ; )),  
pour vos mises en favoris ou en alerte,  
et de me lire.

Bonne lecture !

¤o¤o¤o¤

Je me suis remise de mon état de stupeur en faisant du ménage, bien incapable d'aller me recoucher malgré la fatigue pesante.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir hier soir. J'ai tourné en rond dans mon lit, j'ai bu un verre de lait et je me suis battue un certain temps contre mes oreillers et contre l'image d'Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de se faufiler entre les moutons que j'essayais de dénombrer.  
J'ai donc peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur mais une tension qui me maintient bien trop vive ou nerveuse.

Je retourne mon appartement, je traque la moindre trace de poussière, sous le canapé, sous les meubles, dans les recoins les plus obscurs, pour éviter de penser à lui, à ce colis, ce cadeau ou que sais-je, et à cette soirée désastreuse.

J'ai beau faire, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de retourner sur les housses, soigneusement abandonnées sur l'accoudoir du canapé et cette foutue carte qui trône au-dessus.  
Je n'y ai pas retouché. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi en faire. Les ranger dans la penderie, les laisser trainer, les ramener à Edward ?

Cette dernière idée me fait frémir. Revoir Edward sonne comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Je ne crois pas être préparée à ça.

Je repense à Alice. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas déjà appelé. En même temps, elle sait bien qu'il faut me prendre avec des pincettes le matin, d'autant plus les matins où je ne travaille pas. Elle n'est pas comme ce coursier insistant, elle n'appellera pas avant d'être sûre que je sois bien réveillée et bien shootée à la caféine.

D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore pris de café ce matin, trop embrouillée, stressée, déstabilisée par le colis, le cadeau, le fardeau ou quoi que ce soit.  
Je n'arrive même pas à donner un nom à cette chose !  
Une fois de plus je le regarde. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir réagir à ça ?

Ce genre de cadeau mérite une réaction, d'ailleurs, implicitement, il en attend une. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Une fois de plus, je me sens coincée. En envoyant ce colis, Edward savait que je ne pourrais que répondre, d'une façon positive « merci Edward elles sont magnifiques » (imaginez bien les yeux de biche et les battements de cils qui vont avec la réplique) ou négative « je ne veux rien de toi, fous-moi la paix et n'essaie plus de me recontacter » (avec les sourcils froncés et la fumée qui sort des narines, ou un air hautain, ça marche aussi).

Ceci dit, la vraie question, celle qui me mine plus que les autres est plutôt : comment vais-je me dépêtrer de cette situation avec Edward ?  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir que je l'affronte et je suis incapable de me décider sur la manière dont je vais l'aborder.

Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, j'en suis convaincue (et plus encore ce matin qu'hier) et ce fait soulève une question supplémentaire, une question tapie dans les bas-fonds de mon esprit malade : comment vais-je réussir à lui résister ?  
Il est arrogant, maladroit, agaçant, mais tout de même… je peux le cacher à la Terre entière mais je ne peux pas me le cacher à moi-même, ce type me fait de l'effet, un effet tellement différent, tellement intense, tellement insensé et dérangeant.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sursauter et je lâche mon chiffon au sol.

Oh non… pas lui… pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui…

Je tremble comme une feuille quand je saisis l'appareil.

Alice, ce n'est qu'Alice. Alice qui va se prendre un savon comme elle n'en a jamais connu.

\- Allo, dis-je d'une voix plus froide que l'Antarctique.

\- Salut ma belle.

Elle n'en mène pas large, son enthousiasme légendaire n'est plus qu'une légende justement.  
Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer.

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait se voir.

\- Quand ?

Mes réponses semblent d'autant plus sèches que les siennes sont douces.

\- Là, tout de suite, je suis devant chez toi.

\- Très bonne idée monte.

Je raccroche et j'appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone. D'ailleurs comment a fait le coursier pour monter jusque chez moi sans sonner à l'interphone ?

Elle toque à la porte. Elle n'a pas pu avoir le temps de gravir les cinq étages à pieds si vite…

J'ouvre à la volée. Si, elle est bien là.

Elle est apprêtée comme à son habitude. Elle porte un pantalon moulant et des chaussures aux talons vertigineux, un simple tee-shirt de coton sur une veste griffée. Son maquillage et sa coiffure sont savamment étudiés pour paraitre naturels. Elle est sophistiquée, sans en faire trop.  
Avec mon sweat trop grand et mon pantalon de pyjama je ressemble à un épouvantail, mais face à Alice et la rancœur que j'ai à son encontre, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

\- Est-ce que la porte d'en bas est cassée ou tu t'es transformée en superman ? je demande dédaigneuse.

\- Bonjour comment vas-tu ? Oui moi je vais bien merci.

\- Oh ça va, arrête avec ton ironie je suis pas d'humeur.

Je vais à la cuisine préparer du café. Elle me suit.

\- Ils font des travaux sur ta porte, c'est pour ça qu'elle est ouverte.

Je ne réponds pas. J'attends ses excuses parce que je suis sûre qu'elles vont venir. C'est le moment que je choisirais pour l'engueuler et quand j'aurais vidé mon sac et qu'elle aura trouvé comment me convaincre, on pourra peut-être se réconcilier.  
C'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça marche entre la plupart des amies.

\- J'ai amené des muffins.

Je ne réponds pas.

\- Ceux à la myrtille de chez Blue Sky Bakery, tes préférés.

Elle est forte et très persuasive, mais je ne me laisse pas tenter. Inutile qu'elle essaie de me corrompre pour l'instant. Par contre je ne serais pas contre plus tard, parce que c'est vrai que ces muffins sont renversants.

\- Je te demande pardon Bella.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bordel ! Comment t'as pu laisser échapper ça ?! j'explose.

\- Je sais pas… moi et ma manie de toujours parler… tu me connais…

\- Non mais franchement Alice ! C'est mon client, le fils de ma patronne ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire !

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant aussi ! Tu savais qu'il était mon cousin !

\- Tu n'aurais pas été objective si je te l'avais dit !

\- Si justement, parce que je le connais et j'aurais pu te conseiller.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de conseil, juste de me plaindre de ma journée !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai nettoyé les dégâts.

\- Comment ?

Je me calme, du moins je ne crie plus.

\- J'ai parlé à Edward quand tu étais avec Jasper. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que Jasper t'ait emmenée à une autre table ? Il se passe un truc entre vous ?

Je préfèrerais qu'il se passe un truc avec Jasper plutôt qu'avec Edward. J'ai le sentiment que ce serait bien plus simple. Mais non absolument rien.

\- C'est pas la question. Raconte d'abord.

Je sers les cafés et je prends un muffin. Quel que soit mon degré de colère face à Alice, je sais et elle sait que je lui pardonnerais et que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. C'est comme ça, elle est mon amie. Alors je meurs d'impatience de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu raconter à Edward et surtout, ce que lui a raconté.

\- D'abord j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je n'avais pas dit « con » mais un autre mot qui commençait par con.

Je m'en doutais. Ses plans sont tellement prévisibles et foireux.

\- Ridicule.

\- Totalement.

\- Quel mot ?

\- Quel mot quoi ?

J'insiste, elle fait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Quel mot commençant par con as-tu dit ?

J'ai peur de sa réponse.

\- Comptable.

\- Débile.

\- Je sais.

Nos répliques sont courtes et fusent entre nous. Même si elles sont badines, notre ton est des plus sérieux.

\- Il n'est pas comptable, tu le sais et je le sais et il sait que nous le savons.

\- C'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je ne savais pas quoi dire !

\- Te taire serait une très bonne chose parfois.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- T'es vraiment névrosée.

\- Surement.

\- Bon, continue !

\- Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais bouleversée…

\- Non…

\- Que son comportement te déstabilisait…

\- Non…

\- Et que tu avais senti qu'il savait être tendre.

\- Noooooooooon ! Mais à quoi tu penses bordel ?

Je me décompose. Edward sait tout ou pratiquement tout de ce que je ressens pour lui et cette situation est très inconfortable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va en jouer, s'en servir contre moi pour m'amadouer.

\- Quoi ? J'ai été honnête… Il est mon cousin et il est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et moi je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Tu es mon amie, la meilleure, mais je connais Edward et je ne le reconnais pas dans la description que tu m'en as faite.

\- Alors dis-moi… Comment il est ton cousin ?

\- Tu dois le savoir… tu ne t'es pas renseignée sur son parcours professionnel et privé ?

\- Non. Pourquoi j'aurais dû faire ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est ton client.

\- Esmée se charge de me donner ce genre d'informations.

\- C'est son fils, elle n'allait pas tout te dire.

\- Si je peux le trouver sur internet alors ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Elle soupire comme si je ne comprenais rien.

\- Si tu veux un autre café, tu ferais mieux de parler.

\- Edward est un gars génial Bella.

\- J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, dis-je hautaine.

\- Il est doux, patient, attentionné, investi dans plusieurs causes caritatives et brillant, cultivé.

\- C'est le mec idéal en somme.

\- En gros on peut le voir comme ça sauf que…

C'est là que le discours devient intéressant. Moi je n'ai pas côtoyé l'homme dont elle me parle. Je l'ai peut-être entraperçu fugacement mais l'homme idéal non, loin de là.

\- … il était fiancé.

« Il était » donc il ne l'est plus. Je suis soulagée et même temps, j'aurais eu une excuse en béton pour classer cette affaire dans le dossier trop encombré de mes relations merdiques.  
J'attends la suite.

\- Sa fiancée l'a quitté un jour, sans donner d'explication, ni à lui, ni à ses amies, ni à personne. Elle a juste… disparu.

Bon d'accord, il a une « petite » circonstance atténuante.

\- Cet événement a secoué toute la famille parce que Tanya était très appréciée. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Elle avait gagné l'estime de tous, Edward l'adorait et personne n'a compris. D'après ce que je sais, il n'a toujours pas d'explication.

Bon… une « grosse » circonstance atténuante.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai perdu mon père…

Mince, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle va finir par attendrir mes positions au sujet d'Edward.

\- Edward et Tanya ont été très présents. J'ai pu entièrement compter sur eux et c'est en partie grâce à eux que j'ai remonté la pente.

Je me rappelle qu'à cette période elle partait souvent en week-end chez un de ses cousins. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il s'appelait Edward, ou peut-être qu'Alice ne l'avait pas précisé.

\- Quand Tanya l'a quitté, j'ai essayé de faire la même chose pour lui. Il était dévasté et je n'ai pas pu ou pas su l'aider. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Il s'est renfermé pendant longtemps, puis comme par enchantement, du jour au lendemain, il est redevenu le Edward que tout le monde connaissait et aimait.

\- Que tout le monde aime c'est vite dit.

\- Edward et moi, on ne parle pas de nos relations amoureuses.

\- Parce que tu as des relations amoureuses ?

\- Non et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on n'en parle pas. Et quand j'y réfléchis, je pense qu'il n'en pas lui non plus.

\- C'est bien ce que je pense. Il veut bien tirer un coup vite fait mais pas de relation, pas d'amour. Alors merci mais non merci, les torturés des sentiments, très peu pour moi.

\- Bella… Edward a envie de te revoir.

\- Oui pour prendre son pied.

D'ailleurs je me dis que je dois être un super coup pour qu'il insiste à ce point.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Il est tourmenté par ça, par toi. Même Emmett ne s'est pas moqué de lui quand il a parlé de toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Je dois savoir mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit de moi.

\- Il a dit : « ton amie est singulière ».

Hein ?

\- Quoi ? Et c'est tout ?

Elle se fout de moi. Comment peut-elle dire qu'il est, je cite, « tourmenté par moi », en se basant sur ces quatre petits mots de rien du tout.

\- Il ne s'est pas mis en colère, il ne t'a pas demandé de compte, il est resté là à réfléchir, un peu perdu.

\- C'est parce que j'ai cédé une fois et que son égo ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne cède pas de nouveau. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de femmes résistent à Edward. Et je le comprends, il est vraiment très beau, très séduisant. Mais pas pour une relation. Edward ne veut pas de relation.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

On peut continuer encore longtemps comme ça mais ces enfantillages ne feront pas avancer le débat.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je me rappelle très bien que tu m'as dit à quel point il avait été tendre et attentionné avec toi. Je me rappelle que tu ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être si doux et si insupportable.

\- C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas ça. Et ce que tu me dis n'explique rien. Sa déception amoureuse ne lui donne pas le droit d'être si insistant. On a tous des cadavres dans le placard, on fait avec.

\- Je crois qu'Edward t'apprécie beaucoup et que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas apprécié quelqu'un qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Ouais bof…

\- Mais si, réfléchis Bella. Edward ne sait pas faire la cour à une femme, il n'a jamais eu besoin de le faire. Il a rencontré Tanya au lycée, ça remonte à loin. Depuis, je ne lui connais pas de relation stable.

\- D'accord j'avais bien compris rien de nouveau.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'y prend mal… et peut-être aussi parce que ça lui fait peur.

\- Il n'a pas l'air effrayé, au contraire. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il veut me revoir.

\- Bon… il n'a peut-être pas peur mais en tous cas, crois-moi, il est dérouté.

Les paroles d'Alice font leur chemin dans mon esprit, mais ce n'est tout de même pas à moi d'apprendre à Edward à draguer correctement !

Le téléphone d'Alice sonne et nous fait sursauter.

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grand quand elle voit le numéro affiché sur son téléphone.

C'est qui bordel ?

\- C'est Edward, dit-elle avant de décrocher.

Je me lève. La frayeur se répand à une vitesse fulgurante dans tous mes membres.  
J'agite mes mains de droite à gauche en disant sans bruit « ne lui dis pas que tu es chez moi, je ne suis pas là ! ».

\- Salut Edward !

Alice est photographe, elle n'est certainement pas actrice. Son « salut Edward » est le plus artificiel et le moins sincère que je n'ai jamais entendu.  
Je suis d'autant plus crispée et inquiète.

\- …

\- Ah… Oh… Non je suis pas chez moi là…

\- …

\- Eh bien, je suis… je suis…

Bon sang ! Peut-on être plus maladroite que cette dinde !

\- Je suis allée faire une course…

\- …

\- Oh… Tu veux me voir ?

Elle hausse le ton et ses sourcils se soulèvent à chaque mot qu'elle prononce. Comme si j'étais sourde et qu'elle prenait soin d'articuler chaque parole pour que je les comprenne bien.  
Il est vraiment stupide s'il ne saisit pas qu'elle n'est pas du tout naturelle.

\- Oh… Quoi ?... Tu me trouves bizarre ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais !  
Je m'agite, je me contorsionne avec de larges mouvements de bras pour qu'elle retrouve une attitude normale. Ses phrases sont bien trop emplies de « Oh » et d'hésitations.

\- Non tout va bien. Je pensais à autre chose.

Mon cœur bat des records de vitesse, je tremble de partout et même mon souffle est haché. J'ai l'impression de courir un marathon.

\- On peut se retrouver en ville si tu veux.

-…

\- Tu es au bureau… pendant la pause déjeuner… d'accord on se retrouve là-bas.

\- …

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccroche enfin et je m'affale sur la chaise haute, mes mains collées sur la poitrine comme si elles allaient réussir à calmer les battements frénétiques qui y résonnent.

\- Alice… je souffle exaspérée.

\- Quoi ? s'agace-t-elle.

\- Rien… je réponds, accablée par son insouciance.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, son air malicieux à son comble.

\- Je vais déjeuner avec Edward, dit-elle triomphale.

\- Super, dis-je sans la moindre once d'excitation.

\- Et si tu veux mon avis…

\- Pas sûre que je le veuille, je la coupe.

\- Il va être question de toi.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, je suis si « singulière » !

Elle capte très bien l'ironie de mes propos.

\- Tu l'es ma belle ! Et ton Edward est en train de devenir dingue !

Alors je pense au colis de ce matin. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Dois-je le faire ? Forcément que je le dois.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai reçu ce matin.

Elle me suit dans le salon et je lui montre les robes et la carte. Elle admire les vêtements en lâchant des « elles sont magnifiques ! ».  
Je lui tends la carte avec appréhension. Elle fond, littéralement.

\- Bella… c'est si mignon, si romantique ! s'extasie-t-elle.

Mais bien sûr… romantique…

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques la définition de romantique parce que je ne vois rien de romantique là-dedans.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non…

\- Ce mot est trop beau ! Comment ne peux-tu pas craquer ?

\- Parce que je le connais Alice, pas bien mais assez pour savoir qu'il manigance.

\- Il essaie de te séduire Bella. Si draguer c'est manigancer, alors oui il manigance, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as si peur de ça.

\- Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Bien sûr que si. Sincèrement Bella, n'importe qui donnerait père et mère pour avoir un tel mot d'Edward. Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

\- Non ! je me renfrogne.

Ma réponse est trop peu argumentée pour être tout à fait honnête mais elle fait avec.

\- Dine avec lui, une fois pour voir, et s'il joue encore au con arrogant, alors sois claire. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il te plait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il te plait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu l'aurais envoyé bouler depuis un moment. Tu ne perds rien à essayer.

Alice n'a peut-être pas tort… bon, d'accord, elle n'a pas du tout tort cette saucisse.  
Je passe à autre chose. Je dois réfléchir sereinement à ces raisonnements.

Nous retrouvons la cuisine et je nous sers un deuxième café.

\- Et toi Alice ? Tu sors avec le sosie de Michael Jackson ce soir ?

\- Ouais…

Elle n'est pas emballée, contrairement à hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Oh… rien…

\- S'il faut je peux te torturer pour que tu parles, je souris.

\- Ok…

Quoi que ce soit, elle a du mal à le dire et cette attitude est étrange de la part d'Alice. De ce que je sais, elle ne me cache rien, on peut même dire qu'elle ne sait pas garder un secret. Sa langue a une activité propre, rarement menée par son cerveau.

\- C'est… Jasper…

Quoi Jasper ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui…

\- Quand je suis arrivée à New York pour commencer mes études, Edward m'a présenté Jasper, Emmett et quelques-uns de ses amis de fac. Ils commençaient tous les trois à monter leur affaire et Edward voulait me faire rencontrer du monde pour que je ne sois pas seule ici.

Sacré Edward, sympa avec la Terre entière sauf avec moi !

\- Jasper et moi, ça a collé tout de suite. On s'entendait très bien et on est sortis ensemble un moment.

\- Je ne savais pas ça, tu ne m'as jamais raconté…

\- Non…

Son air s'obscurcit. Elle n'est vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette histoire.  
Je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de lui reprocher ses cachotteries, je sens qu'il y a une bonne raison au fait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit.

\- J'étais folle de lui et je crois que c'était réciproque. Mais voilà… j'ai merdé.

Ses yeux luisent, elle s'en veut réellement.

\- Je l'ai trompé, le jour de la saint Valentin. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'on se connaissait. Il ne m'avait pas invité alors j'étais un peu dépitée, je lui en voulais. Il est arrivé par surprise, en soirée, avec un repas qu'il avait commandé chez le traiteur. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte il tenait un sachet dans une main et un chandelier plein de bougies allumées dans l'autre. Son sourire était éblouissant.

Une larme dévale sur sa joue.

\- J'oublierai jamais la tête qu'il a faite quand il a compris pourquoi mes cheveux étaient défaits, pourquoi je portais une chemise trop grande et pourquoi je ne réagissais pas comme il avait prévu que je le fasse.

Elle essuie ses yeux avec le revers de sa main et renifle. Je lui tends un mouchoir.

\- Il n'était pas en colère. Il était triste et déçu et moi… c'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.

Elle soupire lourdement. Je la laisse terminer.

\- Depuis, il ne me parle plus et chaque fois que je le croise, toujours par hasard, j'ai honte. Jasper est un gars bien, il ne méritait pas de tomber sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- J'avais honte de moi Bella, la honte me rongeait. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, même toi tu n'aurais pas pu me soutenir sur ce coup.

Si j'y réfléchis bien, cet épisode pourrait correspondre avec son mode de vie sexuel débridé. Mais je tais ce détail, je ne me sens pas d'humeur « docteur Freud » pour aborder ce sujet ce matin.

Je prends sa main au-dessus du comptoir.

\- Alice, je ne cautionne pas tout ce que tu fais, tu le sais très bien. Il n'empêche que je te soutiens.

Elle lève des yeux brillants vers moi.

\- Cette histoire t'a vraiment marquée on dirait.

\- Ouais… j'ai toujours ce malaise quand j'y pense et plus encore quand j'en parle ou quand je le vois. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander pardon.

Et soudain tout s'éclaire. Je me sens comme Wonder Woman, en pyjama et décoiffée donc moins sexy sans doute mais avec la même énergie.

\- C'est le moment où jamais !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant.

\- Je t'explique, je pense que Jasper a un truc avec toi.

\- Un « truc » ?

\- Oui, je ne comprenais pas bien son comportement hier soir. C'est clair, il a une attirance pour toi. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans ta direction, il avait une expression bizarre, comme si c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Du dégout, c'était ça l'expression bizarre.

\- Non… je dirais plutôt… une sorte de fascination. Du style « je ne dois pas mais je le fais quand même parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ».

\- Arrête Bella tu dérailles. Bois un autre café, moi je dois y aller.

\- Et on dit que je suis têtue comme une mule… de qui se moque-t-on ?

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt en me regardant, ses yeux prenant une lueur amusée.

\- Ok, j'y réfléchirais.

Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement.

\- Ne fais pas plus de dégât je t'en supplie.

\- Tu me connais, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est pour ça que je te préviens ! Choisis tes mots puisque tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de les dire !

Elle m'envoie un baiser et disparait dans les escaliers.

Soudain je me sens vidée.

Je regarde mon aspirateur, les housses des robes, la carte et mon canapé.  
Ce dernier prend l'avantage.

Je m'affale et j'allume la télé pour me vider la tête et ne pas stresser sur le fait que mon amie, la plus maladroite qui soit mais aussi la plus persuasive, discute avec Edward Cullen, le plus séduisant des New Yorkais mais aussi le plus horripilant.


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Salut les filles !

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre et si j'avais trouvé une autre solution j'aurais fait différemment…

Les parutions sur cette histoire vont être plus longues que prévu et je préférais vous le dire plutôt que de vous faire attendre en vain ou que vous pensiez que j'abandonnais.

Les idées et l'envie sont là mais écrire deux fics en même temps est impossible en ce moment.  
J'ai besoin de prendre mon temps pour écrire et du temps, j'en manque cruellement !  
J'ai la sensation d'aller trop vite et de ne pas m'investir comme je voudrais sur cette histoire.

Alors je vais pour l'instant me consacrer à la fic que j'avais commencée avant celle-ci et quand les choses se seront calmées chez moi,  
je reviendrai avec un VRAI nouveau chapitre.

DONC, il faudra un peu de patience…

MERCI de suivre cette histoire, de la commenter, de la mettre dans vos favoris ou en alerte.  
Merci Alex16 et Guest pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre :)

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut les filles!

Juste un petit chapitre (depuis mon transat) pour que vous sachiez que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, elle trotte toujours dans un coin de ma tête!  
Même si ce sera long, je la terminerai.

Un grand merci à ma précieuse Lotirelle pour ses corrections et son implication sur cette histoire.

Edward est-il juste un manipulateur trop sûr de lui ? Bella juste une empotée trop naïve ?  
J'attends vos impressions!

Des bises!

¤o¤o¤o¤

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

La sonnerie grave de mon interphone résonne dans l'appartement. Je lève difficilement ma tête enfoncée dans le coussin du canapé mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.  
Contrairement à cette nuit où j'étais agitée, après la visite d'Alice j'ai dormi très profondément, d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Je repose ma joue sur le coussin moelleux en me disant que la personne qui sonne quelle qu'elle soit finira bien par se lasser et par déguerpir.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Bordel !

Je me lève, mal réveillée mais bien agacée. J'arrache le combiné de la base.

\- Qui c'est ?!

Non je ne fais pas dans la dentelle quand on me réveille un samedi après-midi au milieu d'une sieste bien méritée.

\- C'est Aliiice ! chantonne-t-elle.

Je grogne dans l'appareil pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle me dérange et j'appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Je me rassois sur le canapé d'un geste brusque et j'éteins la télé dont la présentatrice siliconée et trop souriante pour être sincère m'insupporte.

J'entends la poignée s'abaisser mais ma porte est verrouillée. Alice frappe, doucement cette fois-ci.

Je souffle d'exaspération et me relève pour tourner le verrou. Je fais demi-tour instantanément pour retrouver ma place chaude sur le canapé, laissant Alice se débrouiller pour ouvrir elle-même et lui montrer par là-même que je ne suis pas d'humeur joyeuse.

\- Alice tu fais chier, tu m'as réveillée, j'étais…

\- Je t'ai amené une petite surprise ! me coupe-t-elle.

Alice est comme d'habitude et contrairement à moi très joyeuse.  
Moi je suis encore dans le flou cotonneux du sommeil quand, au ralenti, je retourne ma tête des mauvais jours pour voir quelle est cette surprise et que j'aperçois… Edward…

Mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrent lentement. Je reste figée.

Il est dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, taillé comme un acteur de cinéma, habillé comme un top model, la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève avec charme, il me fait un petit coucou et j'entends très distinctement la mélodie de « sexual healing » flotter dans l'air. Tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à me rendre compte que je suis bien éveillée, qu'il est vraiment là, chez moi.

Ceci dit, mes yeux papillonnent et alors mon cerveau se met en branle pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

En une demi-seconde je fais un tour d'horizon de la situation.  
Je suis dans le coltard,  
d'une humeur massacrante,  
mon aspirateur traine encore dans l'appartement tout comme des bouquins et des babioles puisque j'avais décidé de dormir plutôt que de finir mon ménage,  
je dois avoir la trace des plis du coussin sur la joue,  
peut-être une trace de bave séchée sur le menton,  
je porte un sweat XXL qui aurait dû partir à la poubelle depuis des années,  
un pantalon de pyjama,  
ma coiffure est… comment dire ?... inexistante,  
et monsieur Edward Cullen le pire des hommes sexy que je connaisse est à ma porte.

Est-ce que je vais bien ? Bordel non ! Tout ça est un putain de cauchemar !

Je me relève derechef, droite comme la justice. Il étouffe un petit rire et mon orgueil en prend un coup (remarquez, comme chaque fois ou presque qu'il ouvre la bouche).  
Je rassemble ma dignité écorchée, je passe mes mains sur mon sweat comme s'il s'agissait d'une belle robe que je voulais défroisser et tire un peu mes cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur mes yeux à défaut de pouvoir les recoiffer correctement avec mes doigts.

Après ça je me sens toujours aussi bouffie mais je me dis que me voir dans cet état lui passera peut-être l'envie de me harceler pour m'inviter à l'avenir.

\- Bonjour, j'articule enfin.

\- Salut, sourit-il ses yeux pétillants.

Putain d'Edward, trop beau pour être vrai. Ce genre d'homme ne devrait pas exister, il devrait y avoir des restrictions à ce sujet. Il est impossible de résister à un homme qui a ce sourire et cet éclat.

\- Je crois que je tombe mal, je devrais vous laisser, hasarde-t-il.

Et cette voix…

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Viens entre ! Assied-toi ! propose Alice.

Si d'habitude l'attitude d'Alice qui fait chez moi comme si elle était chez elle ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, aujourd'hui, m'imposer la présence d'Edward est difficilement supportable.  
Je lui envoie un regard plus sombre que l'enfer à défaut de trouver une réplique acerbe dans mon cerveau embrouillé. Elle va me le payer très cher même si je ne sais pas encore exactement de quelle façon.

\- Bien sûr fais comme chez toi.

L'ironie de mon ton n'échappe à personne mais Alice m'ignore royalement, Edward à peine hésitant la suit et s'installe sur un des tabourets du bar.  
Moi je reste plantée là, toujours passablement consciente de la présence d'Edward. L'invraisemblance de la situation est trop énorme, absurde, irréaliste et j'en passe.  
C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne les mets pas dehors, ça et le fait qu'il soit un client et même s'il est privilégié puisque le fils de la patronne. Je ne peux pas le virer, je ne veux pas risquer ma place. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'Alice le sait.  
Qu'elle s'incruste avec facilité comme si elle était chez elle ne m'étonne pas, mais qu'elle ramène Edward sans m'avertir, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne le fasse pas exprès pour me coincer (décidément ces deux-là sont bien de la même famille, si ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre) et me mettre ainsi au pied du mur.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un café ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as prise pour une barmaid Alice ?

\- Allez Bella détend-toi ! Puisque tu nous la joue grognon, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Je ne la joue pas grognon, je suis grognon, je suis même extrêmement grognon !

Je m'assois sur la chaise haute près d'Edward puisqu'Alice prend les commandes en cuisine. Je fais tout de même attention à bien garder mes distances avec lui de manière à ce qu'il ne me touche pas, même involontairement, et à ne pas sentir son odeur. Je me rappelle encore l'effet aphrodisiaque qu'elle a sur moi.

Alice de dos, s'affaire à préparer nos expressos avec soin et une minutie un peu louche. Il est évident qu'elle nous laisse… tranquille, de mon point de vue, il est évident qu'elle me laisse me démerder avec lui.

Je sens des doigts chatouiller mon coude. Surprise, je tourne la tête dans la direction des doigts d'Edward (bien sûr, qui d'autre ?).  
Il me touche et il le fait bien intentionnellement.  
Je lève les yeux sur son visage.  
« Je suis désolé » articule-t-il sans parler à voix haute.

Je soupire pour lui montrer ma résignation aux idées saugrenues (ou plans diaboliques, là encore c'est une question de point de vue) d'Alice.

Ses doigts tapotent une nouvelle fois mon coude, alors une nouvelle fois je le regarde.  
« Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement » dit-il de la même façon, ses yeux exprimant avec exagération sa terreur vis-à-vis d'Alice.

J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens. Je serre mes lèvres et fronce les soucils.

« Cette fille est une folle ! » ajoute-t-il en écarquillant les paupières et en faisant des gestes bizarres avec ses mains.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner en silence et d'acquiescer en hochant la tête.

Il appuie sa tête contre sa main pour la maintenir tournée vers moi. Son visage s'attendrit. Il m'intimide, mes joues se réchauffent et je dois pincer ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents pour cacher mon sourire.  
Je détourne les yeux, envoutée par son charisme et contrariée par la façon dont il parvient à m'apprivoiser contre ma volonté.

Sors de ce corps inconnu trop aimable pour être Edward ! Et sors de mon corps collégienne effarouchée !

De nouveau, le bout de ses doigts vient effleurer ma peau et de nouveau, mes yeux naviguent vers son visage.  
« Tu es très jolie. » murmure-t-il.  
Ses yeux expriment une telle sincérité qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas être flattée par son compliment.

\- Et voilà ! crie presque Alice.

Nous sursautons tous les deux, passablement mal à l'aise, pour ma part en tous cas.

Alice pose les tasses (accommodées de sous-tasse, petite cuillère, sucre et même petit gâteau… avec minutie je disais…) devant nous et un silence inconfortable plane dans l'appartement.

\- C'est mignon chez toi, commence Edward.

\- Merci mais c'est le bordel… je veux dire… le bazar ! C'est le bazar ! je panique.

Je ne dois pas perdre de vue qu'Edward est mon client, je ne peux pas lui parler comme à n'importe qui, même si là tout de suite, mis à part sa tenue, il a juste l'air d'un homme de mon âge, charmant avec ça.

\- Tu peux dire « bordel », ça ne me dérange pas de t'entendre jurer.

Je me rappelle très bien que ça ne le dérange pas et j'ai comme l'intuition qu'il fait référence à cet épisode dans la cabine d'essayage où je… où nous… Bref ! Pas besoin de dessin.  
Je sens son regard sur moi et je suis à présent certaine qu'il pense au même moment.  
Finalement, même quand il ne dit rien il arrive à me torturer.

D'ailleurs, c'est étrange de réaliser à quel point nous sommes connectés, à quel point j'arrive à capter ses pensées et lui les miennes sans que nous n'ayons besoin de parler.

\- Je suppose que tu étais en train de faire le ménage quand nous t'avons dérangée.

Son sourire malicieux m'indique qu'il sait très bien que je dormais quand ils sont arrivés.  
Il me taquine, je le sais, mais je suis tellement sur la défensive avec lui que je le prends mal.

\- La moindre des choses avant de passer est de téléphoner, je lance avec dédain.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il répond très naturellement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Alice m'a persuadé que tu aimais les surprises.

Je foudroie mon amie du regard. Elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je déteste les surprises.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

Il m'agace, il semble toujours être en train d'enquêter sur moi, avec ce sourire joueur toujours accroché à son visage.

\- Si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi, tu peux le demander, inutile de prendre des chemins détournés.

Mon ton est ferme, je veux qu'il sente qu'il m'énerve.

\- Je n'attends que cette occasion.

Le sien est parfaitement détendu.

\- Quelle occasion ?

\- Celle où tu accepteras de diner avec moi pour te connaitre mieux.

Je retiens mon souffle et je m'accroche au bar.

\- Hou la ! J'ai besoin de vérifier un truc à la salle de bains moi…

Alice s'éclipse mais je m'en aperçois à peine, mes yeux assombris sont dans ceux d'Edward amusés.  
Non mais sans déconner, il lui arrive de baisser le regard de temps en temps ou juste d'être moins impertinent ?

\- Dine avec moi, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Son geste est si fluide et tendre que je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de retirer la mienne. Ses pupilles se sont faites sérieuses et son ton presque implorant.  
Je parviens quand même à fuir ses yeux.  
Oui, à moi il m'arrive de baisser les yeux devant Edward et plus souvent qu'à mon tour.

\- Je…

\- Je t'en prie, me coupe-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur la mienne qu'il tenait déjà dans sa première.

Oui il faut suivre… Parce que certains détails peuvent paraitre insignifiants, pourtant à ce moment-là, c'est tout sauf anodin pour moi d'avoir ma main dans non pas une mais dans deux mains d'Edward. Je me sens prisonnière et en même temps consentante, affolée et en même temps tout à fait à l'aise, en gros, ses mains me perturbent et elles ne touchent que ma main.

\- Mais je…

\- Je t'en supplie !

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Bon sang il est si grand et si impressionnant d'où je suis, c'est-à-dire assise, voire recroquevillée sur cette chaise qui est pourtant censée être haute.

Il me supplie… qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? Comment je suis supposée lui dire non ?

Parce qu'il ne faut pas se méprendre et je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris, s'il est profondément agaçant, il est quand même foutrement attirant, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il est si proche et que son odeur a envahi mes narines jusqu'à mon système nerveux qui me crie « Alerte ! Alerte ! Tu es en feu ! ».

Je soupire pour la forme et pour reprendre mon souffle avant de finir asphyxiée par sa fragrance.

\- D'accord.

Oui je suis vaincue et il va finir de me convaincre.

\- OUI ! Elle a dit OUI !

Il lève la tête vers le plafond comme s'il parlait à Dieu (où au voisin du dessus) et ferme les poings en signe de victoire.  
Mais entendons-nous bien, aucune arrogance ou compétition déplacée dans cette scène, juste beaucoup de dérision. Il veut me faire rire et il y arrive parce qu'il est réellement drôle.  
Il a juste l'air heureux de ma réponse et je dois avouer que c'est séduisant.

Il prend ma main de nouveau et la porte à ses lèvres. Je frissonne et j'ai envie de couper ce contact mais doucement, il me retient et ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Ce n'est pas une petite décharge électrique que je reçois, c'est carrément la foudre. Je reste ébranlée, collée à ma chaise.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter. Je te promets que nous allons passer une belle soirée.

Ses yeux brillent et je suis trop confuse pour lui répondre.

Il sort sa carte de visite d'une des poches de sa veste. Mon sourire se fane.

\- Voici mon numéro, annonce-t-il.

J'observe la carte un instant, plutôt déçue maintenant.

\- Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? je demande sur un ton de reproche. Tu savais que j'allais finir par céder. Tu gagnes toujours.

\- Non… je ne gagne pas toujours… et tu n'as rien d'un lot.

Il parait déstabilisé mais deux secondes, pas plus.  
Ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens avec la détermination qui le caractérise.

\- J'espérais que tu changerais d'avis, je l'espérais vraiment. Ne sois pas en guerre contre moi, apprends à me connaitre.

J'essaie de trouver la faille dans son attitude où dans ses paroles qui me permettra de l'accabler mais je n'en vois pas. A court d'argument et charmée plus que de raison par son ton et ses mots, j'accepte.  
Je ne perds rien (ou peut-être juste une soirée) à lui laisser une chance de me montrer qu'il n'est pas l'homme arrogant auquel j'ai été confrontée.

Son téléphone fait éclater la bulle confortable qu'il vient de construire entre nous.

\- Cullen.

Oh putain… Sa voix autoritaire…

\- Non.

Je serre les cuisses et mords ma lèvre.  
Il lève les yeux comme s'il sentait l'effet qu'il a sur moi mais son expression concentrée ne change pas. Il est torride.

\- Je serai là dans vingt minutes.

Il range rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Ne fais pas ça Bella, sourit-il.

\- Quoi ?

C'est vrai quoi… Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Ne m'allume pas quand je suis au téléphone.

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se font plus sérieux. J'adore voir que moi aussi je lui fais de l'effet, sans même le faire exprès.

\- Je suis désolée.

Non, je ne le suis pas du tout.

\- Menteuse…

\- Jamais…

Nos yeux se toisent et si Alice n'était pas revenue à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de nous et je préfère ne pas l'imaginer pour ne pas me consumer sur place.

\- Je dois y aller, annonce Edward sans enthousiasme. Merci Alice, à bientôt.

\- Salut Ed !

Elle se retourne vers l'évier pour laver les tasses et nous laisser un peu d'intimité j'imagine.

\- Bella…

\- Je te raccompagne.

Sur le pas de la porte, Edward s'attarde. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle et il s'approche. Trop près pour que je puisse respirer normalement mais trop loin pour que je n'aie pas envie qu'il se rapproche encore.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer te chercher mardi ?

Sa voix est basse, veloutée, extrêmement sensuelle. Elle crée comme une atmosphère confortable entre nous.

\- Mardi ?

\- Il me semble que demain est un peu précipité, lundi est toujours une grosse journée, donc mardi serait parfait.

\- Tu penses toujours à tout comme ça ?

Il pouffe gaiment.

\- Je crois effectivement que j'aime bien… organiser.

\- Va pour mardi.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander si tu vas porter une des robes que nous avons achetées ?

Je remarque sa délicatesse quand il évoque que « nous » avons acheté les robes mais je remarque encore plus le fait que je n'ai même pas pensé à le remercier.  
Je mets une main sur ma bouche, embarrassée au possible. Comme souvent, il comprend ma réaction et s'amuse de ma gêne.

\- Elles sont magnifiques Edward, merci beaucoup mais tu n'aurais…

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, plaisante-t-il. C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir.

Il balaie mes remerciements rapidement, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin que je le remercie, comme si pour lui me faire un cadeau de ce genre était naturel.  
Je souris.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui… la blanche je pense.

Il soupire comme si mon choix lui était pénible.

\- Mardi n'arrivera jamais assez vite…

\- Va travailler Edward, je le taquine.

\- A très bientôt mademoiselle Swan.

Il rejoint les escaliers à reculons et ses yeux ne quittent les miens qu'au moment où il entame les premières marches.

Je ferme la porte et je reste contre le battant quelques minutes, juste le temps de me remettre de cette conversation.  
Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Où est passé le type arrogant que j'ai envoyé se faire voir hier ?

\- Bellaaaaa ! chante Alice.

Une réponse bien sarcastique brule mes lèvres mais je me retiens. Je crois que je tiens un début de résolution à mes questionnements.

Je me rassois sur un tabouret du bar face à une Alice pétillante.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as donné des cours accélérés de drague Alice ?

Son sourire s'élargit.  
Elle a compris que j'avais accepté son invitation à diner et il me semble qu'elle va exploser de joie et d'une sorte de satisfaction.

\- C'était bien plus facile que ça…

\- Accouche Alice, je sais que tu vas me le dire alors ne fais pas durer un suspense inutile.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi.

Mes dents grincent.

\- Alice qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ! Ne parle pas de moi !

\- T'inquiète pas… Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce que tu ressentais pour lui, juste de comment tu étais.

Je suppose que c'est acceptable, je crois…

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas se foutre de toi, que s'il voulait juste une baise, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient.

Pour le coup, ce n'est rien de moins que la responsabilité d'une meilleure amie, s'assurer que le gars est fiable.

\- Rien d'autre que ce que j'aurais dit à n'importe quel autre clampin.

On est d'accord.

\- Mais lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Evidemment, c'est sa façon d'envisager la chose à lui que je veux connaitre, pas seulement le discours d'Alice.

\- Lui… il a dit qu'il voulait vraiment, elle insiste sur ce mot, te connaitre.

Ok, il n'aurait pas menti à Alice… je suppose…

\- Il a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au moment où il avait vu tes fesses dans un string.

Alice se marre et je deviens, j'en suis certaine, rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?!

Elle élude ma question en agitant ses mains devant son visage comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- Il a ajouté…

Si elle précise « ajouté » c'est qu'il l'a bien dit. Je suppose qu'il reste un homme et j'espère très fort que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie…

\- … qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial en ta présence et aussi après, quand vous avez… tu sais… quand vous avez…

\- Oui ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

Est-ce que je suis rassurée ? Oui, je crois bien que je le suis… D'autant plus que moi aussi je l'ai senti ce quelque chose de spécial, mais il a disparu quand je me suis aperçue de qui il était, de ce qu'il m'avait caché et de ses manières.

\- Je lui ai juste conseillé d'être lui-même, qu'il ne devait pas douter de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à douter de toi. Que tu es une personne intègre qui ne le trompera pas.

Je repense à ce que m'a raconté Alice au sujet de son ex qui est partie du jour au lendemain.

\- Il avait besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais Edward est vulnérable et malgré ce que tu penses, je crois qu'il appréhende ce qui pourrait se passer entre vous.

Je réfléchis à sa dernière remarque et elle me semble cohérente. La seule femme avec qui il a eu une relation amoureuse l'a laissé en plan, qui ne serait pas effrayé ?

\- Alors vous allez diner tous les deux ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Je sursaute. Encore !

\- Oui, mais calme-toi s'il te plait !

\- Je suis désolée… je suis si contente ! Ma meilleure amie avec mon meilleur cousin !

\- Pourquoi tu en as beaucoup des cousins ?

\- Non ! Un seul !

Cette femme est en fait une gamine.

Je change de sujet de discussion parce que j'en ai marre de la voir s'extasier pour rien ou pas grand-chose.

\- Et toi ? Prête pour ton rancard avec Michael ?

Je crois que j'ai trouvé le bouton off. Elle baisse la tête, plus sombre et bien moins sûre d'elle.

\- Non… j'y vais pas…

J'attends qu'elle épilogue.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de… Jasper.

Après tout ce temps, elle a encore du mal à dire son prénom. Elle ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, elle a besoin de s'assurer que cette histoire est terminée… ou pas.

\- C'est génial ! Tu fais le bon choix !

\- J'en sais rien… je suis pas fière de moi…

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu le fais, tu te sentiras mieux quand tu connaitras son ressenti.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Alors, tu l'as invité à sortir ?

\- Non.

Je lui tends son téléphone abandonné sur le bar.

\- Appelle !

\- Je le sens pas là Bella…

\- Appelle je te dis ! Tu seras fixée.

Alice est un livre ouvert et je vois parfaitement qu'elle panique et qu'elle essaie de se défiler.

\- Ok je vais le faire !

Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- Mais je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

C'est bien ce que je disais, elle va se défiler. Ceci dit, je n'insiste pas. Je sais que ces choses sont délicates et je n'ai pas son obstination agaçante.

Je la suis jusqu'à la porte.

\- Te dégonfle pas ma belle. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu as droit à une seconde chance. S'il ne le voit pas c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais quelque chose me dit que tout est possible.

Le sourire d'Alice réapparait.

\- C'est parce que tu es très contente d'aller diner avec Edward alors tu vois la vie en rose avec des fleurs et des papillons partout.

Une gamine je vous dis, malicieuse au possible.

\- Tu te trompes, je reste sur mes gardes Alice. Ce gars est un paradoxe à lui seul.

Elle ne se trompe pas tout à fait, mais je ne veux pas m'enflammer, je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a déçue et que je ne sais toujours pas qui il est réellement.

\- Profite ! C'est tout ce que tu as à faire !

Peut-être que je devrais mais je ne suis pas comme ça, trop sensible certainement, trop romantique aussi.

Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, prêtes à en découdre avec l'avenir.

Je ne sais pas trop où cette soirée avec Edward me mènera mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser en finissant le rangement de l'appartement.

Mon week-end n'est pas vraiment prolifique, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est me reposer, regarder une comédie romantique le samedi soir et flâner dans central park le dimanche.  
Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Alice et je ne lui ai pas mis la pression pour en avoir. Elle fera comme elle voudra et je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera bien une solution.

Le lundi matin, je me réveille de parfaite humeur, toute mon énergie retrouvée mais bien entendu, en retard de dix bonnes minutes.

La sonnerie insupportable de mon appartement retentit alors que je me démène en sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler mon escarpin.  
Je me demande bien qui ça peut être à cette heure si matinale mais je réponds sans réfléchir plus.

\- Oui ?

\- Un colis pour mademoiselle Swan.

Un colis ? Encore ?

\- Je descends !

Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre. Je prends ma sacoche de bureau et dévale l'escalier le plus vite que mes talons puissent me le permettent.  
C'est essoufflée et les chevilles en compote que je me présente au coursier. Il ne se formalise pas, me fait signer le reçu et me tend une boite empaquetée d'un beau papier brillant.

Je ne marche que cinq minutes avant d'attraper un taxi. Cette journée s'annonce bonne.

Je m'installe confortablement avant d'entreprendre l'ouverture du colis. Je ne suis pas cruche au point de me demander qui en est l'expéditeur. Je ne sais pas s'il veut « m'acheter » avec ses cadeaux mais je sais que je lui en toucherai deux mots mardi.

Avec précaution, je défais le papier. J'aperçois une carte mais juste en-dessous, et même si elles ne sont pas tout à fait découvertes, je vois les lettres caractéristiques du mot « Louboutin ».

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il m'a acheté des chaussures ! Ce fou m'a acheté des Louboutin !  
A ce moment-là, mes sentiments sont confus. Je suis à la fois excitée et impatiente d'ouvrir le paquet et en même temps gênée et contrariée qu'il m'offre des cadeaux toutes les cinq minutes.

J'ouvre la boite et j'en sors une paire de chaussures magnifiques, nude (ne me demandez pas la nuance entre le beige et le nude mais demandez à Alice, elle vous renseignera mieux que moi), vernis, ouvertes, délicates, avec un talon de dix bons centimètres.  
Un rien alarmée je vérifie la pointure et je m'aperçois avec bonheur ou horreur (je ne sais pas me décider) qu'elles sont à ma taille. Je suis persuadée qu'Alice a été l'informatrice d'Edward sur ce coup-là.  
Merde ! J'aurais l'air d'une déesse avec ces chaussures et la robe.  
Je les serre contre moi et respire l'odeur de neuf avant de me résoudre à les ranger.

Enfin, je lis le mot.

« Ne sois pas fâchée ou agacée !  
Ces chaussures seront parfaites sur toi,  
et quoi qu'il en soit, même un vieux sweat ne parvient pas à te rendre moins jolie.  
Edward,  
impatient d'être à mardi. »

Mes doigts se crispent et l'excitation forme une boule remuante dans mes tripes.

Mais une seconde plus tard, ma raison se rappelle à moi et ma mémoire revient.  
Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne suis pas une femme vénale et je ne suis pas une femme qu'on peut acheter avec des chaussures. Les robes, passe encore, même difficilement, ça passe, son geste m'a réellement touchée, je l'avoue.  
Des chaussures en plus… c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop…

Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin, juste du travail administratif et pas mal de coups de fil à passer. Le genre de journée longue et pas particulièrement intéressante mais au moins, je peux m'occuper de ce paquet encombrant.

Arrivée au bureau, je ne perds pas un instant, je remplace le mot d'Edward par un des miens.

« Merci pour les chaussures, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Bella. »

C'est court, concis, mais je ne vois pas comment lui livrer le fond de ma pensée sur un bout de carton et en plus, connaissant Edward comme je le connais, je suis persuadée que mon mot ne restera pas sans réponse.

J'appelle le coursier et fait porter le paquet directement à son bureau.

Les heures suivantes j'essaie de m'atteler au travail, mais au fond, j'attends une réponse d'Edward, mon téléphone portable posé près de mon ordinateur, bien en vue.  
Quand midi arrive, Esmée me propose d'aller manger avec elle et deux autres employés (dont le fameux Mike pot-de-colle).  
Oui Esmée est ma patronne mais elle met un point d'honneur à partager ses repas avec ses employés quand son emploi du temps surchargé le lui permet.  
Je dois avouer que j'aime ça. Elle ne joue pas à la patronne autoritaire, même si elle est très exigeante avec nous. Elle réussit à créer une ambiance détendue mais très productive et il semble que chacun travaille pour elle avec plaisir.

Je les rejoins sans prendre mon téléphone. Je ne veux pas être obnubilée par autre chose que la conversation durant le repas.

Mike est trop flatteur pour être honnête. Il prend soin de savoir si j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, il me demande comment j'ai passé mon week-end (sérieusement ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de raconter ce que je fais de mon temps libre à Mike Newton ? Bien sûr que non !). En gros il est fatiguant et je voudrais bien qu'il m'oublie.  
Esmée à l'inverse est charmante et drôle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre en parallèle de sa personnalité avec celle d'Edward. Je trouve très peu de points communs.  
Pendant la discussion elle me demande des nouvelles d'Alice qu'elle prétend ne pas voir aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait et de fil en aiguille, elle en arrive à parler d'Edward, mais rien de personnel, juste de mon projet pour son entreprise.  
Elle m'explique qu'il est étonné de mes idées et très motivé par mes propositions. Elle rajoute qu'il est ravi de travailler avec moi, que je lui ai fait une très bonne impression et que c'est rare parce qu'Edward est très pointilleux (sans déconner ? j'avais pas remarqué), limite perfectionniste.

Bon… je ne sais plus quoi penser… sauf peut-être une chose, quoiqu'il se passe sur le plan privé entre nous, ça n'atteindra pas la sphère professionnelle. Edward parait intègre, il a déjà donné ses impressions à Esmée et je suis flattée de ses remarques, je me donne à fond dans ce que je fais et j'aime que mes efforts soient récompensés.

Evidemment, je remercie Esmée (je reste polie en toute occasion) et je lui exprime ma reconnaissance. Je conclus en lui affirmant que je ferai pour le mieux, que ce travail est passionnant et qu'elle rend ça vraiment facile.  
De loin on pourrait croire que je lui lèche les bottes mais ça ne ressemble pas à ça parce que je mets toute la passion et la sincérité possible dans mes mots. J'adore ce taf, je ne peux pas dire mieux.

De retour au bureau, bien entendu Edward a appelé en mon absence. Il n'a pas laissé de message alors je ne le rappelle pas.

Je suis motivée comme jamais et je me mets au travail avec hargne.

Je suis en train de faire des recherches pour un nouveau projet quand mon téléphone sonne et qu'apparait sur l'écran le nom « Edward Cullen ».

Je réponds à reculons, soucieuse de sa réaction.

\- Bonjour Bella.

\- Bonjour.

J'hésite toujours à l'appeler Edward ou monsieur Cullen. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'il est mon client, d'autant plus quand je me trouve sur mon lieu de travail.

\- Les chaussures n'étaient pas à ton gout ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, elles sont somptueuses, trop somptueuses…

\- Oh… alors… quel est le problème ?

\- Tes cadeaux sont trop embarrassants Edward.

\- Parce qu'ils sont couteux ?

\- Entre autre…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Il est vraiment curieux de connaitre mon ressenti et pour une fois je ne me sens pas coincée. Alors je suis sincère… peut-être un peu trop…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'achètes ou que tu veux gagner mon affection avec ces cadeaux. Tu n'y arriveras pas de cette façon, je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes, je me fous de ton argent.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne le sois pas, me coupe-t-il. J'apprécie ton honnêteté. Donc je ne vais pas réussir à acheter ta complaisance avec des chaussures ?

\- Non, je souris, détendue par son ton joueur.

\- Et avec des bijoux ?

\- Je n'en mets jamais, je pouffe.

\- Mon but n'est pas de te mettre mal à l'aise, continue-t-il plus sérieux. Au contraire, je veux te faire plaisir. Et de toute façon ce que tu porteras importe peu… Tu peux même venir sans rien si tu le souhaites.

\- Goujat !

\- Connais-tu la définition du mot humour ?

\- Ton humour est difficile à saisir.

C'est surtout qu'il a un humour de merde ! Je l'avais déjà remarqué, il faut croire que j'avais oublié.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, tu es une fille intelligente.

\- Tu n'en sais rien tu ne me connais pas.

\- Pas encore…

Un silence agréable s'étend entre nous.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? il demande en prenant ce timbre particulier si intime.

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

\- J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse ou dise, je t'énerve.

Non, tout ne m'énerve pas chez lui mais le lui faire comprendre en quelques mots au téléphone est compliqué. Je n'entre pas dans les détails mais j'espère être claire.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'arrogance et je déteste qu'on m'impose des choses.

Sa réponse est un peu longue à arriver, j'entends sa respiration tranquille et j'imagine ses yeux concentrés.

\- Il existe une différence entre insister et forcer. Je sais ce que je veux et je fais tout pour l'obtenir.

\- C'est moi que tu veux ? C'est ça ? Je suis quoi ? Une sorte de défi personnel ?

Je m'emporte à peine mais mon sang bouillonne. Ce gars-là me fait passer par tous les états en un battement de cil.  
Une fois de plus le silence prend toute la place entre nous. Il me semble qu'il réfléchit ou qu'il tente de se maitriser peut-être.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de ce rendez-vous.

Sa voix est si intense que je sens sa présence toute proche. Ma gorge s'assèche et mes doigts tremblent d'une sorte d'appréhension et d'excitation difficilement maitrisable. Je ne sais plus quoi répondre, mes pensées sont incohérentes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ce rendez-vous, je murmure.

\- Menteuse…

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, plus sensuelle que ce qui m'a jamais été donné d'entendre.

\- Jamais…

Je n'entends rien, aucun indice ne vient corroborer ma théorie pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'il sourit.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à demain.

Silence… oui encore… je suis comme dépossédée de ma raison.

\- Demain arrivera bien trop vite.

Une fois de plus, je suis certaine qu'il sourit et le ton de sa voix va me le confirmer.

\- A demain jolie Bella, passe une belle journée.

Je suis sans mot, alors après quelques secondes, il raccroche et je reste pantelante, le téléphone à la main et totalement retournée, incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.


End file.
